The Tale of the Beautiful Unforgettable Black Rose
by rintsukiyomi
Summary: An OC, big fan of RBB but that couple isn't in this one. A new girl that seems to be tiredly fighting for her freedom. She seems to be keeping some secrets from the titans but tells only Beast boy, trusting him and befriending Raven. What could go wrong?
1. Meeting Her

_It was just a normal boring day…the day she came into my and everyone else's life…the girl that will forever stay in our hearts'._

"Yes! I'm whipping your BUTT cyborg!" a green boy yelled with a game station controller in his hands, his fingers moving fast over the buttons.

"Not for long!" a half metal, half human cyborg also doing the same with the controller, soon enough the white/blue ship touches the purple/green ship. The purple/green ship soon explodes, and the expressions on the two were very different. The green boy was very mournful with the misery and shame of losing, while Cyborg's was filled with happiness and the glory of winning.

"You can't do that!" yelled the green boy.

"I can and I just did!" replied the Cyborg.

"It is true, Beast Boy!" said a long haired beauty obviously crushing Beast boy's pride with her enthusiasm. Her green eyes shone at the depressed Beast boy with confusion.

"See! Even Starfire saw it!"

"Did I say something wrong?" she asks, oblivious. Soon another black haired boy walks in. She immediately walks to his side. "Good morning, Robin!" The boy smiled. Beast boy's elf-like ears go up a bit. He looks at the window and stares.

"Good morning Starfire." He answered back. His smile slowly diminished as he looks out the window.

"What is wrong?"

"Team, look at the window!" as soon as he said that a girl in the blue cape came in.

"There's a fight outside." She answered with no concern. They all gather around the window and see a figure of a girl with black angel wings, fighting in mid-air. She's holding off a couple of space pods. Soon all of them explode or crash into the sea. She flies toward the five of them, they all step back, but soon another space pod crashes into her from behind, sending her through the window.

She slides against the floor, scratched from the glass. She slowly gets up unsteadily with her icy eyes filled with hate.

"Are you okay?" it seems Robin seemed the only one able to speak. The girl didn't respond but flew out the window and took down the last ship, breaking the wing instantly.

"Aw man!" complained cyborg, "She broke the window I just fixed!"

The mysterious girl lands in front of them, "I am sorry for your window." her voice was covered in ice.

"You can apologize after you explain why those pods were chasing you." Robin stated rather leaderly, staring obviously, like all the other titans, at her black angel wings.

"Why should I?" she replied rather coldly, examining his outfit, then raises an eyebrow, "Robin right? Still as lame as ever." Every gaped at the angel girl.

"How do you know my name?" Robin whispers rather quietly.

"I know each of you. You guys were on my scientists' list."

_Scientists? List? _Everyone's clueless faces said their thoughts.

"The list to capture you and dissect you, or examine you to find what makes you tick to keep you trapped there…forever." She looks at everyone's face and takes in all of their different expressions and concluded one thing…_They're all weirdos. _ Travelling down her arm was streams of blood, each falling on the floor.

"Are you okay?" Starfire rushes to the girl and sees the big gash on her right arm. "This…cannot be from the shattering of the window?" She looks at her with worried eyes.

"It isn't. And you're pretty gullible aren't you, Starfire." Starfire looked quite confused.

"Gullible?"

_Idiots. _She slips her arm out of Starfire's loose grip and eyes the T.V. "I know that game." She rushes to game controller. She eyes Beast boy and Cyborg, waiting for one to join. Both didn't accept her challenge, she sighs.

She stands up and talks to Robin specifically, "Fine, I'll leave but," she moves her hand, her palm faces upward. A kind of black fire escapes her hand, soon a crumple of paper comes out. The fire dies down and soon a few money bills are in her hand. She hands them to Cyborg, "Here's your money for the window."

She walks to broken window, and a drop of water hits her shoulder. Then another, and another. Soon a shower of rain falls down out of the window. Silence hits before she stretches her wings.

"Wait." Raven, reluctantly, spoke. Everyone, surprised, looked at her. The girl stares at Raven and waits for her to continue. _Was that me that just spoke? _"Running away?"

The girl stares, as if deciding what to speak. "It's not the first, it's probably my hundredth time this year. Does that answer your question?"

"….What's with the big wound?" _What am I doing? _

"I realized they did something, planted a chip in my arm that is. So I took it out and threw it into the sea around here, so they think I'm dead. Any more questions?" everyone looks at Robin as if they all had the same idea and needed his approval. He sighs and rubs his eyebrows frustratingly.

_I can't believe I'm doing this…_ "Why not you stay? And rebuild the window while you crash here?" the girl nods, Starfire grabs the girl's shoulder and looks at the dirty, white short dress she's wearing. "You don't have any other clothes?"

"Nope, wore this since I was little." Starfire grabs her left arm and is about to drag her around. A robotic hand grabs the girl's head.

"No can do Star, I need her right now." Starfire reluctantly lets go and pouts, disappointed.

"You just want her for yourself!" Starfire walks away, fuming.

"You're welcome. I just saved your butt." Cyborg comments as I head for the couch.

"Thanks for letting me crash and don't worry, you don't have to protect me when anyone tries to kill me out there." she grabs a bag of chips and starts eating. "Any challengers?" she asks with a full mouth of chips. Beast boy jumps from the back of the couch and lands next to her, his eyes replaced with hearts.

"What's your name?" he asks, hypnotized.

"Rose, now let's play." They both grab the controllers and Cyborg watches. After a few second's Rose's ship causes Beast boy's to crash and explode. Rose throws the controller to the table and sits back, with her bare feet on the table, after she high five's cyborg, she puts her hands behind her head.

"How are you so good?" yelled Beast boy and Cyborg in sync.

"Video games are the things I live on." She explains to them. Cyborg yawns and stretches.

"I'm ganna crash for tonight. See you guys tomorrow." Cyborg soon leaves to his room.

"Aren't you going to go to sleep?" she eyes Beast boy

"Not before you treat your wounds" she rolls her eyes as he passes her bandages. She bandages all her cuts.

"You know…you're very pretty." _Stupid. Stupid. Stupid!_ She chuckles a bit. He examines her cold, lifeless ice-blue eyes, her long black hair. She looks at him, he realizes and blushes out of embarrassment.

"Thank you...for everything. See you tomorrow beast boy?" He nods and leaves to his room. She curls up and closes her eyes. After a while, a black figure lays a blanket over the bare Rose. The light from the open door shines on the figure. Its Beast boy, he smiles and leaves the sleeping Rose to his own room. She grabs the blanket and smiles, still sleeping. No one would've known it was her first smile in years.


	2. Fighting Metal

Rose stirred around the couch, a pained expression on her face, sweat rolling down her forehead. Someone was making noise…who? Her eyes slowly opened, revealing her piercing eyes. She winces as a strong light escapes through the window, blinding her. She sits up instantly, wiping her sweat when she felt something, a hand. Her eyes turned wild with alarm, they were not the same as before.

"Are you okay-?" before he could finish, she grabs the hand and flips Robin against the table. Silence. Her frantic breathing interrupted the tense silence. She grips the couch, looking around anxiously, but no harm came. A pained groan came from the table, she looks at Robin. She realizes and soon her eyes reverting from the wild, savage eyes to the normal coldness they were before.

_Calm down…you're not there anymore, they can't hurt no more. _Robin slowly, obviously irritated, gets up. He glares rudely at her.

"What was that for?" he screams but stops with just that as he sees her anxiety and over alertness._ That hurt! ...but…why is she so jumpy?_

"Sorry." That was the only answer she could give him, she squeezed the couch tighter and glanced at the kitchen. She saw cyborg cooking meat and eggs, whistling as he does, but he was looking at her rather seriously. The door slided open as the tamaranian walks in, arms outstretched.

"Good morning my friends! It is a beautiful day!" she yelled a little overenthusiastically.

"What's so beautiful about the sun?" mumbled Rose. She caught Starfire's attention and soon she runs over to her, stopping as soon as she saw her back.

"Where are your wings friend?" she asked rather curious and confused.

"I cut them off, they're too weird." Cyborg looked horrified as well as everyone else. Everyone's face was priceless. She smiled a little to herself. "I'm joking, I can make my wings go in my back." Everyone's faces relaxed. Starfire rushes to the recovering Robin and talks to him rather happily, while he rubs his aching back.

Rose notices the blanket on her and grabs it._ Who…?_ She moves her hand along the cover then folds it, too distracted by the smell of food to think about the act of kindness. She walks over to Cyborg and looks at the meat he's cooking. "You're giving me some right?" she asked, not taking her eyes from the sizzling meat.

"You want meat little girl?" his harmless teasing earned him an icy glare from Rose. He coughs awkwardly then gets two plates and splits half, each plate having an equal sharing and two eggs to each plate. She raises her eyebrows truimphly. They sit on the couch and start gobbling down the breakfast.

Soon Beast boy comes down, looking forward to his tofu breakfast. His mouth gaps open as he sees Rose and Cyborg chowing down their meat. "You guys! Don't eat meat! Eat some tofu with me instead!" he runs to them holding a tofu hot dog. He tries to persuade Rose and Cyborg but got rejected.

"No. Sorry Beast boy. The only thing I eat is meat, it's a habit." She found herself chuckling at the depressed Beast boy. She touches her mouth, confused. _Did I just chuckle? Why…? _An alarm interrupted her thoughts. She looks up as soon Raven enters with all of the team gathered together. Cyborg typed something and it showed a man no one knew. Except Rose.

"Who's that red haired man?" asked Beast boy as they all watch him with a bunch of machines and…humans? _They are looking for something…or someone. _She got up and slammed her fist against the table and it breaks in half. Everyone stares at the cold, angered Rose in surprise. _Rose? _ She turns her back to the Titans.

"Don't follow me. I need to take care of him myself." Without another word, her wings sprout out of back and she flies towards Jump City.

_Fast…_everyone's thoughts were worn on their faces, then stared at Robin. "We're going after her right?" Beast boy couldn't keep silent and everyone seemed to agree.

"Let's go titans." That was Robin's answer. Everyone jumps out the window. Starfire grabs robin and flies to the city, ahead a bit was Raven. Beast boy morphed into Pterodactyl and held Cyborg by his clawed feet, right behind the others.

Rose lands on top of a building and watches the red haired man, wearing his repelling white lab coat. She stands up and flies down toward him. She lands lightly on top of his huge robot he's sitting in. He looks at her with crazy black eyes and a twisted smile.

"Hello my child." He ignores her obvious hiss of disgust. "Defeat all those by yourself and I'll think about leaving you alone for a while." She frowns as he stares at her bandages and adds another threat. "But if your new friends help you…I'll kill them and take you back like all the other times you failed to defeat my challenge." He was serious and she back flips off the tall, huge robot, floating in the air.

Her hair grows long, her nails extends long until they are like long claws. Her ice-blue glowed eyes soon turns completely black, some sort of black water streams down her face. Soon she dives into the army of destroying robots, her claws destroy multiple robots with one swing as she flies full speed through the endless army. Her claws retract and soon a kind of black fire burns most of the army into a liquid substance as they melt.

She soon lands and her wings pierce back into her back, she fights bare handed and kicks, punches, and destroys the remaining robots. The last robot was ready to fight back but she slices it in half with her long claws, her eyes showing no mercy, they are driven by hate. She flies back to the man and glares coldly at him. He laughs crazily and twisted, proving him a maniac.

"What's so funny?" she snapped darkly. Her voice is different than the one she used for the titans. It was darker, scarier, and most of all…it was like a different person.

"I said I'd think about it. Anyways, you left one robot…mine." His amusement, his face, his everything boiled her blood. She grows her nails and she sticks it deep in the robot, she takes her claws out and a small drops of oil stream down the gigantic robot. She could take it down…but there's one problem. The five titans just landed and are looking to fight and intervene by their expression.

"NO! STAY AWAY! I CAN HANDLE-"the robot took a swing at her and sent her flying but she skidded in mid-air with her wings now out. She rushes toward the robot and realizes that the man was watching the Titans with an evil look mixed with his crazy. She punches him but all he did was flick her off, this means trouble.

_No. No! Stay away…please… _the distant voice was a child's, echoed through her mind. He finally stared at Rose, already having a plan. Soon the titans took action, not noticing Rose as herself. She points to the five of them, trapping them in a cage made of her black fire. She flies to them, with her wings, claws, and eyes in full transformation.

"Rose?" This time it was Raven.

"Rose? Let us out!" Next was beast boy.

"Rose what is the meaning of this?" third was Robin.

"Rose? Get us out of whatever this is!" Cyborg yelled.

"Yes. Please Rose! Aren't we friends?" last was Starfire. Each word from each of the titans pained her.

Next was my turn. "You shouldn't call me a friend…please…stay in there. I need to settle this myself." The looks on their faces were confused and shocked, not knowing if to trust her or not. "Trust me." She gives a sad smile to them and flies to punch the robot. It only left a big dent, not much damage. She began scratching it, burning parts but it doesn't budge. Instead it attacks more strongly with each passing second.

Another punch caused her to slide against the road, earning her bad burns and wounds. The crazy man jumped down, unlike a regular human, didn't cringe when he hit the ground from that height. He walks to the weak Rose and raises her chin to look at him. One of her eyes is closed from the pain, but the opened eye shot every hate and coldness in the word toward him. The titans were watching closely, not enjoying what they're seeing.

"You lose, like usual." She moves her head away and in return gets a metal punch, sending her fly further. The cage weakened as well. His arm was metal and it slowly turned back to skin as he walks towards her. He grabs her dress and lifts her up to meet his eyes. "You can never win." His fist turned metal and he punched her in the stomach. Her eyes widen and she coughs, spitting a bit blood. He repeatedly punches Rose in the face, stomach, sides, everywhere.

Only when the screams of the titans reached him did he stop, throwing a bleeding, badly hurt Rose to the floor. His fist turns back to its former skin. The cage disappears, and the titans spring into action. Starfire, Raven, and Cyborg trying to defeat the big robot while Robin and Beast boy run to the crazy, metal man. Robin and Beast boy glance at the limp Rose and glare at the man. "What? You mad? You barely know her. You don't know anything about who she really is do you?"

"No we don't." commented Robin, giving the man a twisted smirk.

"But that doesn't mean we won't help her!" He changed into a rhinoceros and banged his horn against the, now, metal man. The metal man forms a smirk. They fight instantly side by side against him. Rose gets up slowly, vision blurry, but she makes out the blurry figures and stretches her wings and flies to the metal man and manages to push him to the ground, surprising the two titans.

"You…can walk?" robin dumbly asked. All Rose could answer with was a small nod. She's on top of the metal man as he turns back to human skin and points a long finger at his bare throat.

"I can kill you right now. Name one reason why I shouldn't." Her voice surprised the two. The man smirked crazily.

"Do it. Let's see if you have the guts too." Rose, bewildered, was about to rip his throat out. A voice stopped her. _Aidan? No…it's Beast boy. _She left a long bleeding scratch on his throat.

"Stop! He isn't worth it." his voice held pity. He saw her eyes that were like an animal…he would know.

"…" She wrapped her claws around his neck as an answer. "He is worth it! He-" The man changed into metal and dissolved into the solid street as soon as she was distracted. As soon as he disappeared the robot collapsed down, in broken parts. Rose screams out of frustration and glares at Beast boy. _It's all your fault…I could've ended my nightmare but you stopped me…but why did I listen? Traitors. _Those were the last thoughts she had before she was forced to pass out, seeing a blurrier Robin holding a small, empty sleeping gas bomb.


	3. The Photos

"Is she….alive?"

"She's alive Starfire, I just gave her something to make her sleep for awhile."

"I was planning to play video games against her since she creamed BB."

_Traitors…_

Rose stirs around a bit, her eyes snap open with fear, she grabs the nearest neck to her and squeezed. She looks around savagely, her vision blurry.

"Let go of BB, Rose." Something in Cyborg's voice made her let go. Beast boy coughs a bit and rubs his neck. Rose instantly sits up and pushes her head to her knees, her hands holding her head protectingly. All eyes were on Rose.

Raven looks at her with the corner of her eye, her book covering her face. Beast boy was right next her, sitting on a chair, he touches her back but she flinches, he slowly backs away his hand. Cyborg puts his hand on Beast boy's shoulder, encouragingly. Starfire looks worried and helpless while Robin stares rather seriously. Their gaze intensifying as she shakes uncontrollably.

_Huh? Why aren't they attacking me?_

"_Defeat all those by yourself and I'll think about leaving you alone for a while...But if your new friends help you…I'll kill them and take you back like all the other times you failed to defeat my challenge." _

_Traitors._

She sits up, soon the blurry figures become clearer and she sighs.

"What happened in your past?" Everyone looks at Robin, knowing what he's saying is taboo.

"That's no of your business." She replies rather calm but not losing her ice.

"It is my business if you hurt one of teammates!" Starfire touches his shoulder, but he brushes her off rather coldly. Rose stares at Beast boy and gently wraps her fingers around his neck. The marks went right under her, not too big and not too small, she soon let go of his neck. Her eyes pleaded at Beast boy to forgive her, he nods a bit, not knowing if he got what she was saying. She looks at Robin then to Starfire. Rose snorts as she eyes the hurt Starfire.

"You would have nightmares if I told you about my past." She gets up and walks to Robin, bumping shoulders with him, each glaring with each other. She walks away without another word.

"Robin…you went too far." Cyborg finally broke the silence.

"No I didn't. We need to know why she's so defensive when she wakes up."

"No we do not Robin." Everyone looks at Starfire, shocked that she would go against Robin. "It's her past, her own business. She doesn't need to tell us."

"Starfire and Cyborg are right Robin." Raven puts down her book and walks to Robin, her eyes having the same calm expression as always. "You can't force her."

"Can you guys shut up? I'm the one who got injured here and I don't like you guys fighting about Rose! She did nothing wrong! ...She just scared…you saw her…she's not normal." Everyone stares, realizing it's the first time he's spoken ever since Rose went unconscious. A loud, earsplitting scream causes them to run to the living room.

They stop in their tracks as they see Rose on the floor, gathering what looks like photos. She has an expression that carved into Beast boy's memory, scarring him forever. She glances at them for a second and covers most of the photos. She tries to gather them but something stopped her. She looks at Beast boy and smiles crazily then falls to the floor, apparently fainted.

"She broke down." Cyborg rushes to her and feels her pulse.

"Is she okay?" Starfire asks quite worryingly.

"She's alive…but she's mentally unstable and I need to run some tests on her."

Raven walks to the photos and grabs one. She sees a little girl trying to run away under a man who is stabbing her with a piece of glass. The little blonde girl has blood all over her, running down her face. She sees the girl wearing a dress. A white dress. The one Rose is wearing right now. Robin looks at the photo and looks away. _Can't be…_

"…Team…look at all the photos…" Robin stated and looked quite unaffected, but that is quite the opposite of what he feels inside. He picks up a different photo and sees little Rose on a doctor desk and has cuffs around her wrists and ankles, holding her down. Her eyes are scarring even for the strong super heroes like them. In the side of the photo is a man in a lab coat holding a sharp razor.

"That's…just wrong." Cyborg whispers as he stares at a picture of her of her in mid-run as wolf's are running after her, one is in mid-air as if about to land on her. Starfire gasps at her photo.

"This is most horrible!" she exclaims as she holds a photo of little bloody and badly bruised Rose being held by a man and an arm hitting her check. Beast boy looks at his photo and has an expression of anger.

The photo is a bandaged little Rose, every part of her is bandaged, but a shoe is on top of her broken arm, by her expression it seems the shoe is crushing it. He crushes the photo in one hand and punches the wall out of his frustration. "SEE! DIDN'T I TELL YOU?" Cyborg carries Rose on his shoulder and walks toward the door, but a crushing noise stopped him.

He looks down and picks up a metal disk. He examines it and his eyes widen.

"What is it Cyborg?" robin looks at the disk suspiciously, everyone turns to Cyborg.

"I think it's…a disk..." he rushes to the lab, with everyone right behind him, he presses a button and a screen appears. He enters the disk and then backs up, putting Rose gently on the bed. Everyone stares as the screen shows an image. A man to be exact. A red-haired scientist_….him! It was the man from yesterday! He stills has that crazy smirk._

"Hello, if this is Rose's new friends…the teen titans, please watch this." He soon disappears and the image is replaced with old footage of little Rose. You see the tips of her hair from the blowing wind but not her whole body. A gentle voice begins to sing.

"_At the end of the artificial paradise_

_Deep, deep in the bottom of the earth_

_I am fated to sing prayers_

_All alone_

_From the past that had nowhere to go_

_I weave voices going round and round_

_At the edge of the repeating history_

_I dedicate myself to the fate_

_Not knowing anything, I've been continuously singing_

_For the whole of my life_

_A song for the sun, a song for rain_

_A gentle requiem_

_At the end of the road to the paradise_

_Warm hands were offered_

_But couldn't reach me…" _

"Sing forever." said the man in the background.

"_At the distorted bottom of the dying world_

_I am fated to sing prayers_

_With the gentle voices sleeping in the forgotten past_

_As I change my despair to a smile_

_I sink to the bottom of tears_

_At the end of the desperate paradise_

_I seek the lost voice_

_I am fated to wander_

_From street to street, further and further away_

_In the shadow of the closed history_

_I long for the stolen days_

_The voice that echoes in the depth of my heart is agonized by suffering_

_My wish doesn't reach to the everlasting paradise_

_It is distorted with voices and keeps vanishing away_

_I want to make sure the sound of your warmth with my hands,_

_Not hesitating to get hurt_

_I will fight..._

_I'll take the life of the roaring voice_

_Let it write and sleep to the end of the world_

_If I can't reach you after dissolving light,_

_Then I'll just finish off this artificial paradise_

_With my own hands"_

The man voice laughs crazily.

"_Please sing..._

_I pray to protect for the bright world_

_Where everyone can smile_

_(I fight to put an end_

_I saw you crying alone)_

_A song of hope of light to tomorrow_

_Giving my life to it, I sing vigorously_

_Let my voice float with wind till I die..._

_(A song of despair of shadow to bury the past_

_Your existence stolen from me, your voice ceases_

_I sink for the never-ending rain till I die...)_

_All voices encounter light and lead to shadow_

_As history repeats..._

_The thumping sound of the infinite world resounds_

_To declare the end_

_All lives end and grow back_

_Again in paradise of light and shadow_

_Let my wish reach there..."_

The voice stops and the image hits the grass and the voice screams. The next image is her being attacked by two big guys as they hold to the wall. Tears stream down her face and she screams, and her eyes glow ice blue and her _white_ angel wings spread out. A second later the wings turn black as her eyes glow black, with black tears. Her blonde hair turns black and she fights off the two guys. Something so fast it was just a blur, interrupted the screen but stopped in front of Rose.

It is a blonde boy, his back faced the video. He touches her cheek and she hugs him, saying something but the audio isn't working. He gives her a red rose then leaves as quick as he came. The video continues but beast boy turns it off. They all look at each other in silence.

_Who…IS Rose?_


	4. A Dream

"What are we going to do now?" Raven asks rather interested in something else not from her own room.

"We get some answers that's what." Robin states not looking at Rose. Not even once.

"We are going to wait till she wakes up and nothing else. Don't you get it Robin? She's mentally unstable and can't take any reminders of her past." Cyborg counters at Robin.

"She was right…" Beast boy whispers. The heart sensor connected to Rose starts beeping rapidly as the lines go unimaginably fast. Cyborg rushes to her and tries to find the problem.

"This can't be right! The problem isn't from her heart failing but going faster instead!" Rose's frantic breathing causes her to put one hand to her throat, a sign that she can't breathe. "I don't know if it's harmful or not…I can't do anything."

Raven stares as Rose's hand is raised toward her direction. She grabs it gently but awkwardly and Rose's hand grips her hand tighter around Raven's. Her breathing slows down and the hand to her throat lets go and falls lifelessly to her side. Everyone gaps at Raven. "What?"

"…What did you do?" Cyborg asks, relieved but confused.

"Nothing except grabbing her hand."

"Good job my friend!" Starfire adds. Robin and Beast boy remain silent. Rose's lips move and Cyborg leans in to her.

"Run…run away…I'm fine…just run…" Cyborg leans back, too sad and shocked to speak what she had unintentionally said. "It doesn't look like she's going to be awake anytime soon so let's see who's going to watch her first."

"I will." Beast responds, with his hand a bit raised.

"I can do second." Ravens offers surprisingly.

"Ok…we got two shifts already decided. Let's go." All four of them left, leaving Beast boy alone, watching Rose closely. After an hour or two later, Beast boy is asleep in his chair, probably so bored, he feel asleep. Rose stirs around, her expression like an abandoned kitty. Her dream was far from normal.

A small hand reaches for a bandaged one, but they miss each other. The bandaged hand falls out of view. Soon it shows two bandaged hands reaching for someone not there in the dark pit, soon two different gloves reach for one of the bandaged hands. One glove is blue while the other is grey, they both grab a different hand, the bandaged hands are now unbandaged, revealing white slim hands. The dream shatters.

Rose sits up eruptively and looks around, she holds her hand up and hugs it. _Can I hope that the dream can actually come true and is real? _She glances at Beast boy and has a sweet smile spread across her face. She gets up and walks toward him and bends down close to his face.

She closes her eyes and kisses his cheek, and begins to walk to the screen. She gets out the disk and burns it with her black fire, turning it into liquid. She walks to the living room and no one's there, she looks out the window, its dark. She sees the photos and has a dark look in her eyes and points her hand to the photos.

The dark fire burn all the photo then the fire disappears. She walks to the broken window and stretches her wings, flying down to the rock, she lands rather slick at that height and speed. She sits with her knees to her chest, she watches the far away waves crash meaninglessly against each other. She bends over to the water and sees her reflection. She hits the reflection, her expression disgusted, and walks in the water and she flies up, her eyes travel to the calm waters around the rocks.

Raven walks in and stares at the empty bed, she shakes Beast boy who's mumbling about tofu. He wakes up slowly and looks at the serious Raven. "Is it time to switch?"

"Ya but its meaningless if the person we are supposed to watch isn't HERE!" she yells rather close to his ear. His eyes glance at the empty bed and he groans but gets up.

"Where is she?"

"Let's look in the living room." They both walk quietly to the living room and see cinders on the floor, and they walks to the window and see a familiar figure close to the waters. "Let's go." They fly down and walk toward the calm waters and find a rather impossible sight.

Rose, without her wings, is standing, tip toe on the water. She looks up to the two speechless titans. "Yes?"

"Are you…okay?" Rose rolls her eyes at Beats boy.

"Yah. I'll get back in bed in a second, I just don't like staying in a room too long."

"Because you're afraid." Raven comments.

"RAVEN!" Beast boy yelled. Rose smiled but it wasn't really a smile.

"Yes. It seems that I am." She looks at the full moon then glances back to them.

"…How did it…happen?" Raven couldn't stop herself. Rose returns her gaze to the moon.

"You know, all I wanted was a hand to catch mine."

"You didn't answer my question."

"I just did. Things aren't always what they seem. It is a beautiful night tonight."

"…" _what is she talking about? _ She sinks into the water and vanishes. She rises, drenched. She walks to them and leans close to them.

"I am still waiting." She walks past them and flies up to the tower, the wind dries her rather quickly. She walks to her bed in the lab and lays in it. Soon Raven enters and sits in the chair beast boy was previously sitting in. She watches Rose as she closes her eyes.

"You are rather interesting…Rose." _She is quite different from Terra...i just hope you won't betray us. _Raven soon begins to meditate and soon floats in mid –air. The next hour, someone touches Raven's shoulder and she opens one eye and sees Robin.

"It's my turn. Go get some sleep Raven." She nods and gives one glance to Rose before leaving. Rose opens her eyes and stares at Robin and he stares back. "You're awake?"

"What if I am." She sits up and looks deep into Robin's mask. "You know, I met you and everyone else before…you were much nicer…" He raises one eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Yep…way before you all were the teen titans. When you were still with Batman-"

"I don't remember." Rose smiles with no emotion.

"You were lucky. I don't think you know it." Her gaze seemed like it could see through him completely.

"How did we meet?"

"I was running away and bumped into him and he brought me back to his mansion. You were there too…what happened to you two…seemed impossible at that time-"

"Look! I don't remember you and I don't like you."

"I bet you don't. Since I don't like you either." They just stare at each other for a long time but Robin finally looked away. "Have you ever wanted something so bad but could never have it?"

"…Yes." Rose stopped her weird smile and had her emotionless face back on.

"Then don't act like you're so perfect." She lies down and closes her eyes, not really planning on sleeping. _Could they help me? Can they like me? Can they be my friends? _Distant screams and crazy laughter echo in her mind, shattering her small hope. _Never._


	5. Rivalry

_Author's note (me): I am a pretty low confident person and I don't know people like this story, a few reviews always lift my spirits but one person was kind enough to right a review for every chapter, except the last one. Thank you Cartoongal11(Who encourages me like my close friend does but I, of course, don't know who the reviewer is. Unfortunately :/) I would really appreciate if SOMEONE can review…well if someone actually does ill start dancing(which I never do) out of joy._

Rose opened her eyes and glanced at Cyborg, staring at her. Her eyes had no wild look in them, instead she looked rather calmly at him.

"You didn't sleep…did you?" Rose smirks with no emotion. He was smart and quite sharp.

"No…I didn't." She looks around the lab for the first time. "What time is it?"

"Around noon."

"I have to go to the city for a little-"

"No." Robin walked in as soon as she said that. "You have to stay here."

"I'm not a prisoner." She gets out of the bed and glares at Robin. "I've had enough of that." She walks to the door but Robin blocks it.

"You have to get through me first." His face was serious.

"Robin, just let her go." Cyborg seemed tired. "Stop trying to control her." No one seemed to have heard it or just simply ignored it.

"Are you sure about that?" Rose asks, one eyebrow raised.

"Yes." Her smirk was stuck on her face. Rose kicks him but he barely dodges it. He glares at her and her eyes show no emotion and look like they are dead, like they were broken a long time ago. She gives another kick and punch, Robin barely dodges it, and he is forced to play defensive. Her swings and kicks never gave a break, soon Robin was forced to jump over Rose and she stops fighting and walks to the living room.

"Damn." Robin swears, Cyborg has a smile on his face. _She purposely tried not to hurt me, she just forced me to back up._

"You deserved it man." He walks to the door but not before he punches Robin's arm playfully. Steam comes out from Robin's ears, his face had extreme anger written all over it. Cyborg seemed rather happy at the defeated Robin. "Hey Rose, good going-." As he entered the living room, his faced switched from surprise to a smile. It was empty, no sign of anyone.

"What's up Cyborg?" Beast boy asked rather tiredly, rubbing his eyes.

"Nothing. You just woke up?"

"I know right? Usually I wake up around two!" he sees Cyborgs sleepless face then grows silent. "Wanna play video games?" their eyes shine, each having an evil smile.

"If you want your butt kicked then fine!" they race to the couch and start playing video games. Robin soon walks in, still angry at his defeat. Beast boy looks at Robin with a questioned look.

"What's his deal?" he asks. Cyborg smiles at the memory.

"Rose kicked his butt and he's still angry that he lost. But that's not even half of it, she went EASY on him." They both laugh and earn a glare from Robin.

"We got to follow her." They gap at Robin.

"Dude, there's a thing called personal space. She'll be back." Cyborg retorts.

"What if she breaks down again?"

"So you're worried?" Cyborg wiggles his eyebrows, Beast boy laughs.

"No. I'm just trying to make you come."

"She'll be fine, Robin. She's a big girl." Beast boy replies.

"Not really, she's younger and a bit shorter than you-"

"And she kicked your butt." Cyborg adds, Beast boy laughs and Robin fumes. Starfire enters with a big but it slowly turns sad at the sight of Robin. "Hey Star." _You got serious issues Robin._

"Good morning Cyborg, Beast boy and," She glances at Robin then nods, not looking him in the eyes. "Robin. May I ask where is Rose?" Robin stares at her, finding her action unusual.

"In town, she had some business." Cyborg answers, concentrating on the game. Starfire smiles and walks to the window.

"I will have to go too. I have the need of the air that is fresh. I will contact if I see Rose." She flew out the window without another word.

"Is Starfire alright?" Robin asks rather dumbly.

"To us? Yes. To you? No." Cyborg kept his eyes in the video game, Beast boy was rather strained, not wanting to lose again.

"Oh…but why?" he was rather clueless.

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" That's it, Robin couldn't them to talk anymore. He decided to take a dangerous risk. He knocked on Raven's room door. She slides it only a bit, only half her face shown.

"What?" she snapped, clearly not liking being disturbed. Robin smiles nervously, scratching the back of his head.

"I need a favor." Her face was blank.

"No." she begins to close the door but Robin puts his hand to stop it.

"It's about Rose." Raven stopped eruptively, she stares at Robin and sighs.

"What about her."

"I need you to see where's she's going, Starfire's out too, so if you're bored-"

"I'm not spying on her." Robin became desperate.

"Just until she comes back or when you're bored."

"Fine." She opens the door fully and walks out, she walks to the living and sees the stupid duo playing. _Idiots._ Raven flies to the town and searches for Rose, it didn't take long since everyone was staring at her, both genders blushing. _What's wrong with these people? _

Rose felt Raven's presence and looked back at her. Raven stares at Rose before realizing she's staring back at her. "Hello Raven. Out to spy on me on Robin's orders? I thought you were better than that." She walks away and Raven, still in a trance, doesn't notice that a hand touches her.

"Friend Raven?" only one person would talk that. Starfire.

"Starfire."

"Are you too out for the air that is fresh?"

"No. I'm looking for Rose." Starfire smiles bigly.

"As I! Let us look together?" Raven couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"Whatever. I think she headed that way." Raven begins walking, with Starfire close to her side. After thirty minutes of searching Raven stops. "This isn't going to work, we should look on higher grounds." Starfire nods and they both fly on top of the building, as they jump from buildings, they see Rose in an alleyway, leaning against the wall. _Finally._

"Why is she there?" Starfire asks as she watches Rose look around.

"I don't know…but it seems like…she's waiting for someone." They watch in silence as a yellow/red blur stops in front of her. They strain to her their conversation.

"Hello." His grin was very flirty and his eyes were tracing Rose.

"Kid Flash right?"

"The one and only." Rose looks at him with mesmerizing eyes, he seems rather affected.

"You don't remember Aidan?" Kid Flash stopped a moment then looked closely at Rose's eyes.

"Rose? Is that you?" Rose smiles for a short while then put an expression of horror. "Long time no see-"

"Where. Is. He?" Her voice was filled with sorrow that none of the titans of heard before.

"Kid Speed. Man was he fast, kinda like me."

"Stop changing the subject. Is he alive?"

"I don't know. The little kid went out to save you a few years ago, when you still had blonde hair."

"…I don't believe you." her eyes showed deep hurt and betrayal, she clutches her dress.

"I miss him too you know. He was a sweet kid once you get to know him…" He pulled Rose, with one arm, to his chest. "Don't cry, you're ruining that pretty face of yours." His face, for once, was sad. He lets go of her, watching her wipe her tears. "But he did say if he didn't see you for a while to give you this." He had a beautiful red rose in his hand, with a thorn stem.

She grabs it and smiles sweetly. "You've been teaching him, haven't you, you little flirt."

"Maybe. But no one could be another Kid Flash." He looks at Rose for a long time. "Nice to see you again. You know, whenever you need me, I'll be there. My last offer still stands." He kisses her cheek then speed off, leaving a smiling Rose.

She twists the rose and the thorns cut her, she doesn't flinch as a drip of blood falls to the floor. _You two flirts never change…always making me smile_. Rose's black fire captures the red rose and disappears with it. _I wonder…if we could go back to normal if I find him. No…it's too late for that._

She looks up and her face shows no expression, as if her feelings and that smile never existed. "Hey! You two stalkers up there! Don't tell anyone about this! Or I'll kill you!" Her eyes were dead serious and she flies away without another word.

"W-was she serious?" Starfire seemed pale and shaking a bit, but most of all, she was sad.

"Yes. We keep our mouths shut or she goes in for the kill." _I knew this was a bad idea. _"Come on, let's head back." Starfire nods and they both fly to the Tower. They land and find Rose, bewildered, choking Robin. Starfire gasps and Raven's eyes widen.

She slams him into the wall and he stares at her, trying to reach one of his gadgets. Starfire rushes to Rose while Raven narrows her gaze at the other flustered titans. She walks hurriedly to them. "What happened?"

"I don't know. She came in like everything's fine but starts attacking Robin out of nowhere." Cyborg seemed to be worried and turned his words to Rose. "What'd he do Rose?" Beast boy seemed in shock, with his fists clenched.

"He decided it would be funny if he sent two titans to spy on me." Rose said with venom while Robin's face was slightly getting red. Raven looks at Rose and sees that behind her ice cold eyes was extreme anger.

"Calm down-" Rose turns her head to Raven and for a split second she thought Rose had sadness in her eyes.

"I can't. He crossed the line."

"Yah he did." Raven said quietly. "But is it worth it to just let him die?" Rose misinterpreted this but gripped tighter around his throat.

"So if I don't kill him, I can hurt him as much as I like?" Raven seemed rather awed at what she was saying but gave a quick nod.

"Rose. Please let go." Beast boy's eyes were big and he pleaded desperately. "For me?" She grits her teeth out frustration then throws Robin against the wall. Everyone rushes to him as he coughs drastically, desperate for air.

"This is only the beginning wonder boy." _I'll make sure I hurt you. You'll see. _She runs to the window as Beast boy shouts.

"Where are you going?" As she stretches her wings she whispers quietly.

"To cool off." She flies down and dives in the water.


	6. Memories and Guns

Rose continued to swim deep in the crystal blue water, she could have flied but that would be too easy. She swam in a rhythm that no normal human, or any super human, could follow. After a few minutes, she takes her first breath and floats, looking up the sky. She smiles a bitter smile and memories play in her head.

"_Are we going to be alright sis?" the little blonde boy couldn't help it. A little blonde Rose hugs the smaller boy and smiles sweetly, but he knew better._

"_We are going to be alright. Only if we stick together." The little boy looked at Rose with warm blue eyes, with a shining smile."I just need you…just you." She hugged him tighter with sad eyes._

"_Me too sis. Me too…" they both freeze. Footsteps echo in the hallway, they hear the crazy laughter as the footsteps stop right in front of their hiding place. The cabinet doors slowly creak open and soon the red haired man leaned close to them._

_Rose covers the little boy protectingly. "Oh isn't this cute. Two little kittens hiding together, the big sister protecting her little kitten." Rose shot him a glare filled with hate. "I wonder what would happen if I took her precious kitten away." His smile sent shivers down both their spines. Rose knows that what he says would be done but clinged even closer to the little boy anyway. "I guess I'll have to do this the hard way." He grabs and pushes the two out._

_They were going to be separated. Forever. Rose squeezed her brother, not planning on giving him up without a good fight. Out of nowhere, crashes interrupted the silent hallway, destroying everything in it. He stopped in front of the two siblings. He flashed his flirty grin, not taking the situation seriously. It was kid Flash._

_Rose grabbed her brother and threw him to Kid Flash, he catches him and by the next second they were gone. The scientist's face showed disappointment, but still gave Rose an evil look. "I don't care about your brother that much, I just want you." Rose's eyes widen as he stabs a shot into her neck, as she was forced to black out she smiled because he's safe._

Rose laughs. _Man was I naïve._ She touches her lips and rolls her eyes. Another memory plays in her head.

_Rose runs to the two boys, out of breathe. "You okay?" Kid Flash asked. He earned a death glare from her but her smile ruins it._

"_No, I just LOVE to run a few miles." Her sarcasm made both the boys roll their eyes." I can't be as long as usual. You having fun Aidan?" The little blonde boy smiles bigly._

"_Yep! Want to see how I improved?" His excitement amused Rose. She nods with a big smile and watches her little brother's figure turn into a blur and the next second vanishes from sight. Kid Flash winks at Rose and she punches him._

"_Ow, that hurt." Rose smiles at the fact it hurt. "The little squirt is doing fine…are you sure you don't want to run away with us? When you fly you can easily match our speed." He sees Rose shake her head and has a strong smile, her blonde hair dances in the wind._

"_I'm fine. Even if I did run away, he'll just capture you two again." He blushes a bit as he sees her sweet smile. "I couldn't do that to you guys." He sighs but doesn't lose his blush. "He needs you right now, not me." He shook his head with his mouth slightly open. "Take care of him." She turns around, stretching her white angel wings. He grits his teeth and grabs her arm, pushing her toward him._

"_He needs YOU not me! He's trying his best for YOU!" All she did was smile, their faces only an inch away. He closes his eyes and pecks her in the lips and examines her blushing face. "I need you too." Her eyes showed sadness and hurt._

"_No! He can't save me and neither can you! Just run away while you can…please. I don't mind being a puppet if you two are safe." He loosens his grip and she slips out of it, and flies away. Kid Flash just stands there with his eyebrows crunched together. Soon the blur came back and stopped in front Kid Flash._

"_Where's sis?" he asked looking around and sees a faint white spot against the grey sky. "I guess I should have gone only once around the world."_

"_She had to leave. Wait. How many times did you go around the world?"_

"_A hundred times." He grins bigly_

"_Thought so." They grinned at each other and raced each other._

Rose looks at the nearby city and begins to swim again. Trying to run away from the memories doesn't work…no matter how hard you try to run away from them, they are still there. She sees a beach and stands up, letting the irritating sand go in between her toes. A little Black haired boy and girl look up from their sand castle and stare, open mouthed.

They run to their mom and dad and jump and down saying in sync, "We saw a mermaid! We saw a mermaid!"

"Yes, yes sweeties. Was she pretty?" the mom answered with a honey sweet voice.

"BEAUTIFUL!" they yelled in sync, they seemed to be twins. They glance at Rose and she smiles, they continue to tell their mom and dad. Rose couldn't help but chuckle at the twins.

_They are so much cuter than the twins at the lab. _She, drenched, walks into the city and eyes a man in a long jacket. She follows him as he turns into an alleyway. She looks into the alleyway, hidden from view. _Something's up. Hopefully I can get something useful if it's what I think it is. _A scrawny guy walks from the other side, he's unnormally twitchy and has big bags under his eyes.

"D-d-d-do y-y-y-you h-h-have i-i-it?" His twitchiness seemed to be causing him trouble to speak.

"I have it. You got the money?" The scrawny teenager nods his shaking head. The guy in the cloak pulls out a see through zip lock bag with a white, powdery substance. The teenager throws a stack of money then dives for the package.

_Disgusting._ He flips through the cash, "You paid in full." he nods at the building, she saw a twinkle. She flies to the top building but gunshot fires and the scrawny teenager lays still, with his dead eyes staring at the package.

Blood forms a puddle around him, Rose punches the shooter and he goes unconscious instantly. She grabs the long gun and flies down to the man in the jacket. The man smiles and slowly puts his hand in his jacket. "You playing superhero little girl?" He pulls out a small hand gun and begins to shoot at Rose. She dodges with impossible flexibility.

She runs to the man, he tries to shoot again but he ran out of bullets. As he tries to reload his gun, she whispers in his ear, "No. Just wanting a new weapon." She slams the long gun against his head and stomach, then swipes his legs with her leg and he falls to the ground, badly injured.

She looks at the man as she disassembles the gun into three parts, easily. She throws the parts at the man. "Next time, you should get a better gun when you're selling crack." She grabs the hand gun and puts a new set of bullets in it. The gun disappears with her black fire. She walks out of the alleyway slickly and taps a woman on the shoulder.

"Yes?" the lady asks, looking down to Rose.

"I heard a couple of gunshots in that alleyway. Can you call the police?" The lady has an expression of horror and surprise. She searches for her cell phone and dials 911. She looks up and sees Rose gone, she looks around confused. "I'm reporting gunshots in the shopping center's alleyway. Yes, I don't know. Okay." The lady shuts her cell phone and looks around for Rose. _She was here just a second ago...was I just imagining her?_

Rose, flying, returns to the cool waters calmly. She look at the sun, "It's a pretty hot and boring day today. But at least I got a new weapon." She slowly closes her eyes and surrenders herself unwillingly to the dark abyss of her mind.


	7. The Garage

Her eyes slowly fluttered open and sees the beautiful sunset sky. Her eyes widen in fear and she splashes around, noticing she's in the water, she calms down. She glances around and sees the teen titan tower just a bit ahead. Her eyes darken as she remembers the events in that very tower. _They're better off without me, no one smiles there when I'm around._

Her arms begin to move forward, heading to the tower. She seems surprised as she heads closer to the tower, trying not to think that they don't like her. _Well Robin is an exception_. She rolls her eyes at the thought, she doesn't have the right to have people like her. Soon, reality brings her back from her deep thoughts as she touches a rocky surface. She was there.

She looks up and slowly rises, drenched from head to toe. She extends her wings and lets the feathers shake, to dry itself off, kind of like a dog. She moves the bang covering one of her eyes and takes a deep breathe. She flies up, through the broken window, and lands in the deserted living room.

As she walks around, she leaves a trail of water behind her. She searches the hallway for an open door, finally at the lowest level, she finds a door slightly cracked open. Hearing a few voices in there, she leans her ear to the crack.

"She can't stay here." The voice she despised spoke. Robin.

"Yah she can, you're just being too sensitive." Cyborg spoke, working on his car. Robin gaps open his mouth.

"She's trying to KILL me!" he yells, waving his arms.

"You're fault. You sent someone to SPY on her."

"Not cool." Beast boy adds. Rose smiles as she hears the two titans defending her. Robin, on the other hand, couldn't believe what he was hearing.

_They're actually going to pick her side?_ "Nothing is the same with her around. Beast boy barely smiles, Starfire's depressed, and she ATTACKS me." He slams his fist on the car, causing the impact to echo. "She's doesn't belong here." Cyborg stares seriously at Robin.

"Lay off." Cyborg says eyeing the car.

"The car or Rose?" Robin retorts.

"Both." Beast boy answers for Cyborg.

_I can't believe this._"She's dangerous and I don't like her. That should have settled it." the door slides open, everyone stares wide-eyed as Rose steps in. Her eyes far from normal.

"R-rose?" Beast boy stuttered.

"I know." She directs to Robin.

"Huh?" they all say.

"I know all those things without you saying it."

"That's not true!" Cyborg yells in her defense.

"Cyborg's right! You're no dangerous and you don't make people sad!" Beast boy yells. Robin just has a cocky smile. "Everyone likes you!" he pauses. "Except for Robin." She cracked a small smile, it disappears. She stares at Robin.

"Wipe that cocky smile off your face. 'Cause the last thing I want is to agree with someone like you since I don't like you either." Robin snapped.

"How about we settle this with a fight? Right here, right now." He's serious and Rose smirks.

"Ok. I'll do fists only, no power. You can use your gadgets if you want. But this doesn't mean I'll go easy on you like before." Her smirk diminishes and her eyes turn vacant. Her face shows no emotion, like a doll. Robin throws a gadget and Rin leans to the opposite side it's aimed at, it misses her in a long shot.

She runs up with amazing speed, she punches him. He blocks it but still gets bad damage to his arm. They fight, Rose gives Robin no space. She continuously lays fatal blows, that if Robin didn't block, he would have had multiple broken bones. He occasionally lays a punch or two but she doesn't flinch at the impact, as if it doesn't hurt her.

_Is she even human?_ Robin couldn't help but think. He gets out his pole and manages to hit her, sending her back a bit. She falls to the ground, he smiles, satisfied he at least did some damage. She slowly rises unnormally, as if she was dead and came back to life. She runs up to him and continues to fight him, as if that attack didn't harm her.

Rose manages to make Robin lose balance, and gets on top of as soon as he hits the ground. She punches his face multiple times, causing his face to be badly hurt. She grabs his shirt with one hand, the other about to hit him. Before she could do that, a green bolt hits her arm.

She looks up and sees Starfire, her eyes glowing green. She lets go of Robin's shirt and gets up. Starfire gasps as she sees Rose's eyes. _Her eyes…_Rose's wings spread out instantly, her nails long. She runs up to Starfire, her green bolts hitting her body. It didn't seem to harm Rose.

As soon as Rose was about to scratch her face, Starfire screams, "What would Aidan feel if he saw you now?" Rose froze, her deadly claws an inch from Starfire's face. Rose's eyes showed life for a few seconds, she stumbles backward a bit. She puts her, now clawless, hand to her head and it soon turns back to vacant, then to life. Her eyes switching between the two continued, as if confused about which to be.

"_You are going to be a superhero right sis?" _His sweet voice echoes in her mind but another voice ruins the innocent voice. _"You're going be my subject for eternity! That means you must be perfect! Fight and kill you're enemies, even your own team mates! You must be the best!" _ Both very different voices overlap each other, hurting her as they get louder and louder. Soon their laughter joined in the background, doubling the pain. One was innocent and sweet, the other crazy and evil. They were banging inside her head, not letting her able to think.

_Aidan?_ Cyborg and Beast boy look at each other with the same clueless faces, obviously confused about the name that made Rose hesitate. Rose seemed to be fighting herself, not letting her choose which one to take over. No. That would be too easy and too nice for this world to offer. Next her heart seemed to pierce each time it beats, causing her to be unable to breathe.

The world around her began to spin, she falls to her knees, letting her eyes close slightly. Her eyes slowly shut closed, for once welcoming the dark abyss to overcome her, causing her to fall sideways to hit the cold, hard ground. _No…more…too…tired._ Those were her last complete thoughts before she completely blacked out.


	8. Two Eyes with Opinions

"Can you fix her Rae?" Beast Boy acts jokingly. In return she gives him a death glare, he scratches the back of his head. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Yes. One, don't call me Rae. Two, she's not an object. Three, she's not injured physically but mentally."

"Meaning?" Beast boy asks, not understanding. She sighs.

"Meaning, I can't help her. I should be helping Robin, he got the worst out of it." Under her hood, she hid a small smile.

"I can't believe she kicked Robin's butt!" Beast boy grins bigly at the memory. Raven walks to the other platform with a badly injured Robin and sad Starfire right next to him. Raven moves her hands over Robin's body for a few minutes then his face.

"He has no broken bones but he is badly bruised…everywhere. I healed the major injuries. He'll be awake soon enough." Starfire looks a bit relieved but still has worry is in her eyes. "And when that happens, he'll take out his anger on us." she muttered but more to herself. Beast boy laughs a bit, his goofy smile spreading on his face. "Can you leave?" Beast gives on last glance to Rose then leaves without another word.

"_STOP! STOP IT! DON'T HURT THEM!_"_ a little girl's voice screamed desperately but the crazy laughter continued to ring in her ears. "WHY? WHY BEN AND JACK? They were my only friends here!" the laughter turns down to a chortle, then he spoke._

"_Don't you get it? The reason they are getting hurt is BECAUSE they are your friend!" His laughter banged in her small, tiny head._

_I'm cursed. Tears streamed down the little Rose's face. That has to be why everything bad happens in my life. Me? Half angel? HA! _

"Ben…Jack…" She whispers as she breathes. Her eyes moisten, tiny drops settle on her eyelashes, but no tears. She stopped crying long ago. Her eyes slowly open, vision blurry, she sees the blinding light, swinging back and forth. _They caught me? _was the only thought that came to mind. She sits up, swaying slightly. Raven sees her and she walks up to her.

"You're awake? That's…good…" Raven stops as she sees the look in Rose's eyes. Vacant. Broken. The eyes of a person that had seen too much in a short time. Raven sighs, she extends her hand to Rose, she looks at the pale hand. Rose, hesitantly, puts her smaller hand gently on Raven's. _Since she's a bit unstable, she might have trouble walking and moving._

Rose jumps off the platform, landing on her wobbly legs. She falls to her knees, and Raven grips Rose's hand tighter and encouragingly. Rose looks up with those eyes and Raven couldn't help but feel a bit sad. Those eyes weren't for people Rose's age. Rose tried again, she slowly got up. Raven wrapped her free arm around Rose for extra support, helping Rose take a step, then another, until she got used to the movements.

"Is it alright if I talk to you in my room?" Rose's lips opened slightly but gave a small nod. They began to walk to Raven's room, at a slow, steady pace that Rose could follow. Raven looked at her room door, amazed that she hadn't been fed up with the slowness. The door slided open and they begin to sit on the floor, Rose stared around at the dark, quiet room. "I know it's pretty dark but-" she began as she lit some candles.

"I like it." her voice was soft, Raven seemed surprised. "It's a peaceful, quiet place." Raven smiled a bit, feeling a bit happy that someone else gets it. They sat in silence, until Rose spoke in her soft voice, which was not the bit cold, but a sweet, gentle ring. "You wanted to talk to me?"

Raven looked at Rose, awed. "Yes, I want to ask you a question." Rose seemed a bit intrigued and Raven continues. "What do you think of us, as heroes."

"You aren't doing a good job." Raven seemed taken back. "You focus on the big picture, but what about the small crimes. Are the small ones unimportant? Do the stupid villains that threaten to destroy the city deserve more attention than the real villains that destroy the citizens themselves? " Rose continues, Raven listening carefully.

"No. Every big villain starts out small, then grows, and continues to until they have enough power to destroy everyone. Why not stop the culprits when they're still small, instead of waiting until they are at large? Because heroes are too naïve." Rose seemed to have finished and Raven looked impressed.

"True but we can't do all those things." Rose eyes flickered in annoyance. "We are already tired from the big ones but I think I know where you're getting at."

_Do you? Do you really?_ Rose stares at Raven. "Anything else?"

"Yah. What do you think about superheroes, like in general?" Raven asked.

"They are used then when they are needed, then thrown away like trash."

"What?" Raven must have heard wrong.

"After a while, they lose their true intentions of saving the world. They just want to fight and destroy the villains, wanting to defeat every villain so they can stop being a superhero. If that isn't the case then here's another. When a true, kind hearted superhero has stopped all the villains and brings peace, everyone praises them. Then what about after that?" Rose keeps he gaze on Raven and continues.

"Then the hero is a nuisance, not needed. Isn't that what being super heroes are all about? When you're on a team, after a while, you don't care which one dies or falls, as long as you kill the villain. They can't go back no matter how much they want to. The dualism of Good and Evil, are nothing but categories by egoistic humans. What kind of governing brings you happiness?"

"But as long as there's an enemy, they could stay one. But they don't even notice that. Peeling apples with a blade that could destroy mountains. Waiting for them is that kind of twisted life. Keeping the light in the furnace using fire that could burn away oceans. Is that what power is? They don't know anymore. They don't care if the land disappears. They don't care if they disappear. Nothing really matters anymore." Raven's eyes showed disbelief.

"For example, I wanted to protect the soft breezed mornings and the warm shining smile. When I cried at the prairie, I still had a heart. But I realized the things most dearest will never return to me. The heroes want to destroy the villain with all their strength. What binds them is the cursed little fate. When peace comes, without saying anything, Goodbye. Isn't that what heroes are all about? They can't go back."

"It doesn't matter which of them dies. They don't care which of them falls. Even if they die. Even if the land disappears. Even if they disappear, it doesn't matter." Rose stops and examines the appalled Raven.

"That's not true." Raven spoke with a dangerous edge in her voice.

"IT IS!" Rose screams, ruining the soft voice with anger and old scars. Raven stands up and sits on her knees in front of Rose. Raven hugs Rose, causing her to have wide eyes.

"It's okay." She comforts with her eyes closed. "I understand but not all heroes end up being heartless to their teammates." Rose eyes turn to life.

"I-I don't know anymore. My own thought. My own opinions. All have been twisted and switched! I-" Pain pierces Rose's heart, suffocating her. Raven pulls Rose in front of her, face to face.

"Don't give in. Or he'll control you." Rose's eyes turn crazy.

"Ahahaha! I gave in years before, he already controls me!" her eyes turn back to life, her voice turning into panic. "H-help me! I think…I've gone insane!" her eyes turn vacant and she slumps toward Raven, breathing irregular and extremely quick. Raven hugs her warmly and Rose's eyes began to close, she smiles as the warm sanctuary wraps around her, rocking her to a peaceful sleep. Raven has worry in her eyes.

_Wait…I've been…"feeling"_ _a lot lately, so why hasn't anything exploded? _ Raven looks at the small child. _I wonder if this is how a mother feels._ Raven's face turns into a scowl. _This is the closest it gets to being a mother. _She sighs. _Maybe with Rose around, I can feel without anything exploding. She is quite a girl. _ Raven shakes her head with the idiotic thoughts she never had before. _I CANNOT feel, so don't get your hopes up. _Raven rocks Rose gently and rests her unhooded head on Rose's and falls into slumber. _Maybe..._


	9. Two Personalities, Same Body?

Raven wakes up slowly and sees that she's on her bed. She sits up and looks around, not seeing Rose. She gets up and walks to the living room. Something made her go to the coach and there she was. Rose was sleeping on the coach with a blanket on her. Raven tried to remember what happened.

_Her eyes open slowly, vision blurry. "Rose?" She felt warm arms around her neck area and the back of her knees._

"_Shh. Go to sleep." Her voice was quiet, with a hint of drowsiness. She lays Raven on the bed gently and Raven fell back asleep._

The memory flashed in Raven's mind. _Oh yah. _She touches Rose's hair gently and jumps back as she hears the door slide open. The two worst people just came in. Robin and Beast boy. They walk to Raven and she lifts her hood over her head. _Just perfect. _She thinks sarcastically and it looks like Robin's in a dangerous mood and Beast boy looked too happy. Raven could have barfed right then and there at Beast boy's expression.

"Hey Raven." Robin muttered, his mood increasing as if knowing Rose is only a few feet away.

"Hey Rae!" Raven elbows Beast boy in the stomach. He's on the floor, holding his stomach. "W-what was that for?" Raven glares at him.

"Don't call me Rae." Robin looks over the coach and has an expression of disgust.

"That thing just ruined my appetite." Robin hissed. Raven sighed, next came Cyborg.

"You're just mad she kicked your butt badly." Cyborg says. Robin glares at him but Cyborg still has a mocking smirk.

_Great! Now we only need Starfire-_as if on cue Starfire rushed in. Raven's eyebrow twitched at the noise. Starfire tried to persuade Robin to rest, while Cyborg and Beast boy make fun of Robin. "QUIET!" everyone turns silent. Rose stirs around then sits up, she rubs her eyes and looks at Raven with a big smile. _What's with her? _

She got up and stretched, she yawns as she makes her way to Raven. "What's with the noise?" Robin glares at her and is about to explode.

"Oh, I don' know. We just decided to fight for no apparent reason." Rose just yawns and he rubs his eyebrows frustratingly. "It's you!" Rose blinks and ignores him. Just as he was about to speak she grabs his face, smushing it.

"I finally had a good sleep, don't ruin my mood or I'll kill you." Her eyes shot him a death glare and glares back. She let's go of him and walks to the fridge. "By the way, I might not act like it but thanks for letting me stay." Everyone looks at her, shocked she said something nice. She gets out milk and pours a big glass. She drinks it all in a matter of seconds, everyone looks at her. "I like milk." She shrugs and she stares at every titan. "You each remind me of someone."

"Really?" Beast boy says excitedly.

"Yah, but you wouldn't know them since they are probably still locked up." She stares at them then down. "Wanna play a game?" Everyone looks confused. Rose looks at them again and chuckles a bit.

"Sure…but how do you play?" Beast boy asked bravely.

"We get in a circle and hold hands, we circle around one person and shout 'Circle You, Circle You'." Everyone seemed confused and she chuckles darkly.

"Why would we want to play a stupid game?" Robin yelled, pissed.

"Oh, it's not a game. It's more like kill or be killed game." Everyone looks at Rose horrified.

"Ok, that's it. Who are you?" Raven snapped at Rose. Rose leaned against the counter and eyes Raven with amusement in her eyes.

"I'm _Rose_." Rose retorted

"I know you're-"

"But with a different personality." Raven eyes Rose suspiciously. "Don't believe me? They created a Rose with a personality that goes along with everything they want instead of the real one."

"So…you're not Rose…or are you?" Beast boy asks confused. Rose bursted out laughing, she wipes her tears.

"If Rose heard this, she would be very disappointed in you guys. I knew everything she knows about you, except she's too nice to tell you. I know everyone's past, some I even witnessed…well not me personally but Rose."

"Where is she?" Cyborg spoke with a dangerous edge in his voice.

"Wouldn't you'd like to know. She's gone, but I might be in her body or maybe I'm in a replica body. You choose which to believe but it doesn't change that I exist. You should just throw her away, since she's so pathetic. She has all these power and she chooses not to use it!" Rose's eyes show craziness and they sent down shivers down every titan's back.

"Is Rose really that powerful?" Raven shouted, angry for some reason.

"Let me put this in your language. Rose could defeat Trigon with one blow if she was willing to." Raven's eyes widen at Rose.

"If she's so powerful then why didn't she kill that scientist guy?" Robin asked irritatedly. Rose smirks darkly and walks to him.

"Fear."

"Fear?" Robin repeated.

"He realized her power when she had no control over it and took her in. He made her fear him and made her know he was the boss. One slip up, broken arm. Another slip up, you get stabbed with a knife. Another slip up, you get shot at. He's a smart man. Smart but crazy. He will be a big threat to you guys sooner or later." Rose states the horrible facts calmly.

"Fear…fear! Of course!" the titans stare at Robin with bewilderment.

"Robin understands, and I hope you guys also realize it too." She grabs a pack of strawberries and eats each one slowly while studying each one. "I am not Rose, I am _Rose. _I only exist for one purpose, to make sure the real Rose doesn't do something stupid and die. Better watch your backs', she could attack you any moment."

"Then what about Aidan?" Raven asks slowly. _Rose_ stops eating for a second then laughs.

"That stupid brat…I never liked him. He knew too much…" She looks at them with delight. "Ok, since you guys seem a bit tense, I'll give you some advice. I will take over her body one day when she feels the most vulnerable and betrayed. You see stupid Rose acts cold but really wants you guys to trust her and think of her as a friend. And once you betray her, I'll take over her body. So I'd get on my good side, which means get on Rose's bad side. You see I already like Boy Wonder here because Rose hates him since he never accepts her. She's a messed up person, but still clings onto hope of being loved."

"We like her." Beast boy says evenly, she laughs a bit. "I'm serious."

"Even if she loves to the point of dying for you, you will either be killed or separated from her. Like little Aidan." She laughs crazily. "He was a snot nosed brat that she loved so much to the point she tried to do suicide!" She laughs continuously . "And it was more than once!" She continues to the laugh.

"You are NOT nice!" Starfire yells and _Rose _snickers.

"Is that the best you got sweetie? I am the opposite of stupide Rose, living only for her. I know everything about her. Her thoughts, her traumas, everything! She knows nothing about me!" She chuckles a bit and pops a strawberry in her mouth. "I'm glad they gave me my own body or else I would've actually liked Rose. Too bad I didn't."

"You're eating all our food!" Cyborg yells.

She chuckles, "You didn't know? Oh come on! Rose really didn't tell you guys?" She laughs. "My stomach hurts! This is too amusing! She has an abnormal appetite. You see they morphed her beyond possible. Her own thoughts began to change, everything is not her own, well sometimes." She sighs and scratches her head. "Weird I thought I heard someone calling me-" She clutches her dress with wide eyes. "Ahaha! She doesn't like that I'm talking to you!"

"Are you connected to Rose?" Raven asks.

"Yep." Eyes still wide with pain. "By a single tear drop with all emotions."

"A…single…tear drop…with all emotions?" Robin repeated.

"Regret, Bitterness, Hate, Happiness, Sadness, Madness, Craziness, Love, Relief, and the most important Pain. All these emotions created me, every time she feels one of these, I feel it."

"That's…impossible…" disbelief all over Robin's face.

"Not if you love someone more than your own life. You see, Rose loves Aidan more than anything. What if he disappeared? Tears fell continuously for days. She would not eat, not sleep. She was miserable. Until she hears there's a still slight chance he's alive…at that time…I felt it…it was Relief, Happiness, and most of all…Undying Love. I was overwhelmed with the sudden emotions and couldn't believe feelings could be so warm and comforting. That was the only chance I got to feel it, she never felt that way ever again. She was like a doll, feeling nothing. It was cold and shivering…"She snaps out of it, "I will see you guys soon!" she runs to the window and dives in the water. She didn't come up after that.

"….OK…that was weird." Beast boy says unhelpfully.

"...It's actually not weird at all." Beast boy and everyone gape at Robin. "Everything she said made sense…"

"I don't think it matters." This time all stares were directed to Raven. "Rose is still Rose. That was not Rose. That was _Rose_. I don't think we should act differently to her now that we listened to her. The real Rose is the one we should worry about." All titans nodded in agreement except Robin. "Robin." Robin gives a small nod. _When Rose comes back, I'll talk with her about this. _"Let the talking to Rose to me since you guys would just mess everything up." _Rose…who are you really?_


	10. Terra?

"_You are no longer useful to us." Rose's eyes were vacant and cold, she was underground. A man with a mask and outfit is lying on the floor, hurt. "Slade." Her voice ice cold, she's a little bit younger. She raises her arm and black fire oozes out and surrounds Slade. His body slowly begins to crack and soon he's in small pieces. The pieces dissolve to dust. "Terra, you have turned to stone and still didn't defeat him completely. Oh well, that's why I'm here." Rose's hair covers half of both her eyes. Her mouth forms an evil smirk and she disappears into the ground._

_A blonde girl with blue eyes is in armor with bandages, she's panting. She jumps as Rose comes into view, Terra sighs out relief. "It's just you Rose." Terra said. Rose has a crazy sideways smirk. _

"_Thought I was the teen titans?" Rose snickered evilly. Terra's eyes widened at Rose and she backs up to a wall. "Pathetic."_

"_R-" Terra got cut off with Rose choking her. Rose smashes her to the wall hard and tightens her grip on Terra's neck. Terra squirms, disbelief in her eyes._

"_I'm disappointed in you Terra. Betraying your friends like that even though they did nothing wrong. After all, you did betray them first. Beast boy didn't tell Robin your secret. Robin knew from observing you!" Rose snickers at the wide eyed Terra. "You see, you're the one who started this. I liked you. I honestly did…but I hate you now. You're a liar and betrayer. You could have had a good life." Rose lets go of Terra and she falls to the floor, coughing._

"_I had no choice!-" Terra began but stopped at Rose's expression. She shivered dramatically with fear in her eyes._

"_Did you really? Slade is a sico who is only using you as a pawn. I hope you'll realize that soon. You always had a choice. I'm the one with no choice." Rose's eyes took in Terra's shaking body. Rose squats down and plays with the circular object with the letter S on it. "It seems he already has control over you. You have a choice. Your body and mind are yours but not a given right…anyone can take it away." Rose straightens up. "Bye Terra." Rose disappears instantly with a gust of wind._

_Terra looks around and doesn't see her. "You…know…nothing!" she screams and has tears in her eyes._

"I kill like it's my six sense. I do not own my life. I am controlled every day. I know everything and everyone that is a threat. I have done horrible things. Unforgivable things. I regret my birth and everything after that. I am a doll. Used for dirty work that exceeds normal ability. I am going to crush this cruel world with these two dirty hands. Someday. Starting with the parents and my owner that had done nothing but cause me grief and pain. Someday."

_Kill. No. Kill. No. You can kill everything in sight! Do it! NO! Pathetic. I am not! _Rose's eyes snapped open and she felt a cold breeze against her skin, travelling and striking at her body. _Help. No, you don't need help. Please. Those stupid Teen Titans don't care about you! I am all you have left! No..._Her arm reaches outward and she has a mourning sad smile. She closes her eyes in defeat and soon feels a wet sensation travel from head first down to her body. She slowly opens her eyes and coughs, bubbles float to the surface. A group of small fish swim up to her and brush against her body.

She swims to the surface and coughs up water as she gasps for air. She feels a rock in her desperation and grabs it. She pulls herself to shore and lies on her back, letting the sun bake her. She breathes heavily and tears forming in her eyes. "I didn't mean to hurt you Terra! I didn't want to kill anyone!" Rose gets up unsteadily and looks up with mourning eyes. "I didn't want to do anything…" She coughs up a bit of more water.

"_Come on Terra!" Rose yelled, a big smile plastered on her face. "We have the park to ourselves!"_

"_I got it! Just calm down, no one's here anyway!" Terra retorts, breathing hard. "I have to tell you all about the Teen Titans!" Rose turns around abruptly to Terra and has a dark look in her eyes. "Rose…?" Rose closes her eyes and smiles bigly._

"_I'm fine, just a bit…lonely." Rose twirls around, she's a bit shorter than Terra. "Let's go on the Ferris Wheel." Rose pulls up a switch and the big machine lights up and it starts to move. They go in and they sit next to each other, Terra smiles. Terra puts her hair behind her ear, looking expectantly. "Go on."_

"_Ok, there's this one boy that is my favorite. He's green and his name's Beast boy. He's funny and very goofy. There's Starfire and her hugs are killers. She's an alien I think. Raven is a dark girl that always has her nose in her book and she's not very sociable. Cyborg's cool and is hilarious too. Robin is the leader, he wears a mask and has a very strict…ish attitude ." Terra smiles and breathes. She stares at Rose who has an empty look in her eyes, she has a small smile. "Rose? Is something wrong?"_

"…_No…just promise me you won't do anything to these friends of yours?" Terra looks confused but nods. "Just don't lie to me…if you do…well. I hate liars." Rose locks gazes with Terra. "Anyways, they seem like nice people. I hope you have a good time." Rose smiles as she swings her feet._

"_Well, I was thinking maybe I don't have to move around anymore." Terra says quietly and Rose looks up to the moonlight sky._

"_I think you finally found a place you belong to, just don't destroy it." Rose whispers and looks at Terra and touches Terra's eye area. "Just remember…eyes don't lie." _

"_I know, I know. God. You keep saying to treasure the place and not destroy and I'm not."_

"_Yah, because you are soooo perfect!" Rose rolls her eyes and Terra laughs, Rose smiles. "Just be happy, that's all that matters. Well I gotta go. See you soon." Terra looks as Rose crawls through a small hole and fall through the air. She sees as Rose spreads her wings and flies away toward the moon, finally vanishing from sight. _

"_She was always a worrywart."_

"She lied…it was her fault…No! ...I didn't help her! It's my fault." Rose gets up and breathes out a bit. She rolls her shoulders and closes her eyes. She screams out loud and punches a rock. Her knuckles are red and scratched and she breathes heavily. "I'm sorry…"

Raven was mediating on the floor but something jolted her from her concentration, a scream. A female scream. She looks down and sees a figure similar to Rose's. _Is that the real Rose? Well probably. She screamed? I wonder why. It's not like anyone's attacking her. It's not my business._ "Azarath Metrion Zinthos." Raven felt a different sensation, a stronger more powerful one. Next thing she knew she was travelling through…_memories? Of who?_ She sees a familiar blonde girl…_TERRA? It…can't be…_Raven was watching through Rose's eyes.

_She looks at a pie and starts chowing it down. "Hey, Rose. Slow down, it's not like it's going anywhere." Terra said with a slight laugh._

"_But it's good! I always love coming here!" Raven felt herself speak but it wasn't her voice. Her mouth stretched into a big smile. "It's been a while Terra. Still moving from place to place?" Terra nods a bit and Raven feels Rose's emotions. It was cold, lonely, broken emotion. "Well that's all right! I'd be lonely if you found a place. We are misfits after all right?" She raises an eyebrow at the sad Terra. Terra smiles and nods, letting Raven feel disappointment, regret, and pain. _

"_I guess we'll never found a home… You're the only friend I've ever had…and I'm glad it's you."_

"_Me too." They finish their plats and walk outside. _The memory swirls and gets blurry._ Next memory was Raven standing in front of statue Terra. She traces her hand against Terra's stone body and clutches her hand into a fist. She looks at the sign and places a yellow rose next to the sign. "You were a great friend, not so sure a great titan." Raven chuckles a bit as she traces her fingers over the stone letters. "Guess my jealousy hasn't worn off…well I guess I'll have to help you turn back to normal._

_She touches the stone and flames erupt all over Terra, she slowly turns back to human and falls into her arms. "I will never forget you Terra." She walks out of the stone museum, carrying an unconscious unstoned Terra. "But you'll forget me." Pain erupted her body but she ignores it, continuing to walk toward the white light._

Raven gasps and is on the roof, breathing hard. She looks down to Rose and who looks up to Raven. Raven's eyes narrow and she looks away from Rose. _Rose knew Terra?...and unstoned her?_


	11. Combined Pasts?

Raven just laid there, gasping from the recent discovery. _No…can't be! ...But those were Rose's memories…_Raven tensed as a she heard a different set of feet make a light impact with the ground. _Oh, shit. Really? _Raven rolled her eyes in her frustration. Raven sighed then turned to face Rose. "Yes?"

"You saw didn't you?" Rose bluntly said, her eyes not usual. It was a lonely, dark look with a slight pained expression to go with it. It sent shivers down Raven's back.

_She gets to the point rather fast now, doesn't she? _Raven thought sarcastically before speaking. "Yes."

"Thought so." Rose looks down. Awkward silence erupts and Raven strained to break it but Rose beat her to it. "It wasn't a coincidence…that I knew Terra. I know every hero out there, some I just talked to briefly, some I'm close friends with…but it was all planned." Rose looks up to meet Raven's gaze. Her eyes pleading to be trusted and to be acknowledged. "But this really was a coincidence! It wasn't really planned…but I did meet you guys before, multiple times. You guys just don't remember."

"…I believe you." Raven replied slowly, Rose's eyes threatened to spark to life, "But can you tell me how we met? " Rose's eyes turn to fear and she shakes a bit. "It's okay-"

"I don't think you'll like it. I'm warning you." Raven nodded a bit hesitatingly, Rose closed her eyes. "The first time was when you were little. You were one of the first one's a met, considering I just got captured by him." Raven felt herself being sucked in, watching from the sidelines. Raven sees a little girl cloaked in white…it was her.

_The little girl smiled at her and Raven backed up a bit and fear spread throughout her body. "Roses." Little Raven spoke quietly, shocking and tensing Raven. _

"_What?" Raven spoke with a more childish, weak voice that was so fragile and so unlike her own. Little Raven gives a small smile and points to Raven. _

"_I smell roses." Little Raven tilted her head, staring curiously at Raven. Confusion spread over little Raven's face. "Why are you crying girl?" Raven, on impulse, toughed her cheek and feels a wet sensation. She falls to her knees and more tears spill. Little Raven looks around then skips over to her and pats her head soothingly. She smiles bigly and Raven's mouth opens a bit and her mouth spread a bit awkwardly into a sort of smile. "It's okay. You can cry." Raven closes her eyes in distress and scrunches her eyebrows together in sorrow. She makes a choking noise and little Raven kept patting Raven, making her cry even more._

"Next was when you were in battle with Trigon…" Rose echoed to Raven in her mind. The memory swirled and next came to a destroyed Jump City.

_Everything was destroyed, lava everywhere. A huge red Satan was smirking at the fallen Titans. A little Raven was watching in dismay and looked around at the titans who were hurt badly. Little Raven soon emerges to a big Raven with long hair below the shoulder, cloaked in white. Raven watches herself stand up to Trigon with no emotion._

_Raven walks toward the two and sees Raven about to shoot white power at Trigon. Rose/Raven raise her hand and when the beam of blinding white light shoots, a blinding light also enters the beam, making it bigger and stronger. With that Trigon was defeated almost immediately. Raven walks away from the real Raven as she finishes Trigon off. Raven smirks sideways. It was a cruel uncaring smirk. _

Raven gasps and falls to her knees, she breathes heavily. She looks up at Rose in horror, seeing that she's not out of breathe or tired. _She…helped me…defeat…him?_ "Y-you…h-how?" Rose has a lonely broken look in her eyes as she looks up to the sky.

"What's wrong with giving a helping hand to someone who needs it?" Rose answers calmly.

"NO! I defeated him by myself! Y-you! T-that didn't happen!" Raven erupts, stuttering. Rose sighs and Raven glares at her. Rose's hair danced in the wind and Raven seemed angry and ashamed. _For what? For not defeating him myself? Or that I'm inferior to her? _

"I warned you…the reason I wiped your memories is because I knew this would happen. I just added a bit of power to your light, nothing major." Raven grits her teeth. "That's what you want me to say…isn't it?" Raven's eyes widen as she looks Rose in disbelief. "I know it was major and I didn't care, I didn't care about anything. I wouldn't even care if I died right there and then. But that doesn't change what I did. Orders are orders and I followed it. That's my life." Rose looks down to Raven. "I've meet the others too…I could've helped some of them…taken the scars and pain of losing people they loved…but I couldn't." Rose's eyes showed true sorrow and grief, making Raven loosen up.

"…I'm not really good at talking to someone…so…just know it isn't your fault…and if you did intervene then the Teen Titans wouldn't exist." Raven frowned a bit at the thought. _Never meeting the others? _Raven jumped at what she thought was the last thing she would hear Rose do. She was…_smiling_. A thought occurred to her and before she knew it, she was saying it out loud. "Isn't your power like a black darkness? How'd you do light?" Raven asked, raising an eyebrow in suspicion.

"I have two elements. The two opposites. One light, one darkness. One always outweighs the other. My light is low while my darkness is outweighing it. It changes with the true voice of the heart." Rose answers calmly. "But I can use light if I wanted but it just wouldn't be as powerful."

"….Did you really meet the others?" Raven said slowly. Rose nodded and formed a sideways smirk. It sent shivers down Raven's spine. _The_ Raven.

"Who would you like to see first?" Rose's words were cruel and uncaring.

_This isn't Rose. Can't be_. Raven gulped a bit then decided on one of her teammates, "Robin-" Raven began to be sucked in strongly. _Is she doing this with her own power?_


	12. Batman Meets Rose Part l

_Raven felt herself in a circus tent, she stared at the trapezes act with sad, broken eyes. She shifts uncomfortably in her wooden bench. An ear splitting scream echoed as the rope holding the married couple snapped, sending them to the ground. She closed her eyes tight and looked away. She stands up immediately and walks out and breathes hard as she reaches the night, cold air. Her right outstretched arm starts twitching uncontrollably and the left arm grabbed it with a tight grip. Black tattoos started forming on the twitching arm but stopped mid-way. Raven grits her teeth and soon the tattoos disappeared slowly. She continues to breathe heavily and rather quickly._

_A drop of water substance hit her face, she lifts her head and hands up. Pure white snow was falling. A cruel, evil thin smirk crossed her face as she made footsteps with her bare feet against the snow covered ground. "What is white? What is snow? Most of all what is pure?" She muttered unknowingly and tilted her head sideways. She continues to wander aimlessly in the white wasteland, not really having a destination. Her eyes close tiredly as she walks in the nearby city, sliding against a brick wall, no coat for protection. She breathes heavily one more time before drifting off into deep slumber. _

_A warm sensation wrapped around her body, causing her to awaken form her sleep. She opens her eyes tiredly and sees and old man bending down to her with a bag of groceries in one of his hands. He smiled warmly and inspected her carefully and outstretched his free hand. "Hello little Miss, would you like to go somewhere warm?" He asked in a honey soft voice. Raven's breathe showed in the chilling air and she nodded a bit, having a feeling of secureness. She grabs his hand and stands up unsteadily, he smiles at her. "You heard of Batman right?" She squeezes his hand tightly and he looks, with surprised eyes, to her pained expression. "I'm guessing you have."_

"_I am sorry." She whispered._

"_It's ok, you don't have to tell me anything until you are ready, considering you were born with wings." She snaps her head to glare at him but his smile never faded. "I won't tell anyone. It's our little secret." She smiles to herself a bit as he treated her like…a child. They walked hand in hand and soon reached a huge mansion. She looks up at it with a blank, bored face, unlike most street children. He looked at her in surprise at her dull reaction and then continued on to the mansion, behind the tall gate. They walk in and it's huge, everything expensive and grand is in there and she doesn't even blink at it._

"_Hey Alfred, when are you cooking…for…dinner…"said a man around his twenties who had black hair. The two men look at each other. "Who's this?"_

"_I don't know." Replied Alfred._

"_You brought someone you didn't know here?" the young man asked evenly._

"_I talked with her and it seems I forgot my manners and didn't ask for her name." He looks down to her and smiles a bit. "May I ask?"_

"_It's Rose." She said softly._

"_What a beautiful name that is." Alfred says nicely then changes neutral when the young man looks at him. "How's the little chap doing?" The young man rubbed his eyebrows frustratingly. "I'm guessing not well. I'm going to the kitchen to cook so Rose, Bruce. Talk." He smiles to Rose before leaving._

"_Ok, who are you really?" Bruce said evenly._

"_I told the truth. It's my name. And you're not Bruce Wayne." She replied coldly. His face was shocked at her sudden change._

"_I didn't tell you my last name." He replied slowly._

"_Don't have to. Everyone knows who you are. But there's one thing they might not know about…the infamous batman turns out to be a bored rich man. Man, I can just imagine their faces...that is…if they believe me." She replied in monotone with a slight icy edge. Bruce's face hardened and he spoke slowly but rock hard._

"_I'm not batman. Even if I was, no one would believe you." _

"_Now, you judge me only in appearance, that's a disadvantage that you should fix. My little brother will believe anything I say, since he is the most precious person to me on this planet. And me to him."_

_Bruce sighs and rubs the back of his neck tiredly then calls Alfred. "Alfred! I don't like this little shrimp!" He hears Alfred chuckle and slumps forward. _

"_Maybe that's why I like her! Anyways, maybe she can be a friend for Dick." Alfred calls from the kitchen._

"_Look, you get one night here, even though I don't like you. It seems Alfred's taking a liking to you and I owe my whole life to him, so stay for a while." Her eyes flickered, causing him to be confused. "Dick's a boy that's living with us, you can call him Robin. I'm going to work-"_

"_You mean go fight the so called joker?" His eyes hardened at the name. "Just kill him."_

"_What do you think I've been trying to do?"_

"_You're holding back cause you're too nice. If you didn't hold back you could kill him. He is just a crazy lunatic on the loose that just happens to be a bit smarter than the others." Bruce sighs and walks away. "I can help you if you want."_

"_No." He says as he walks to the dark hallway. She shrugs a bit at his bluntness._

"_Suit yourself." She walks up a fleet of stairs and is on the second floor, it has a bunch of windows on the side. She continues to walk and hears bangs and crashes. She opens a door and sees a black haired boy on a bed, his hands behind his head. "Hello, Dick." Dick looks up at her instantly._

"_Who're you?" he asked suspiciously, on guard._

"_Rose."_

"_What are you doing here?"_

"_I'm staying the night." Her eyes travel to a photo frame with a happy couple with a familiar circus outfit on. It was the couple that died last night. "They were probably nice…weren't they?" he looks at where she's staring in surprise and his face hardened._

"_Yah. They were."_

"_You should be grateful." Rose hissed a bit too meanly, causing him to stand up in anger._

"_I am! But- but I couldn't help them! I let them die!" he said through gritted teeth, sadness and anger overflowing in his voice._

"_Atleast your parents loved you…" Her eyes turned dead and cold in remembrance. "They loved you and probably wanted to watch you grow…but no one could've saved them. Only if they actually knew it was going to happen. They probably loved you very much." Her voiced was filled with sorrow and scars. Robin stared at her with his mouth open, they soon grit against each other and tears stream down his face. He turns his face away from her. "Don't hold back, cry it all out. It'll haunt you forever if you don't." She leaves and closes the door behind her. Tears streamed down her face as she looks at the shining moon. "Don't be like me." She wiped her tears and walks down the hallway as if she's on a rope, her arms outstretched, to keep her balance. _


	13. Batman Meets Rose Part ll

"_I wonder where that little Rose went." Alfred muttered to himself._

"_Hopefully away from here." Bruce said a little too loudly and he earned a glare. Soon a bloodshot Robin trudged down the stairs._

"_Did you let a little girl come in or was she a pigment of my imagination." Robin muttered under his breathe, not really wanting answer._

"_I wish she was-" Bruce started_

"_Why don't you like her?" Alfred snapped at Bruce._

"_I don't know." He shrugs. "Her eyes…I don't like them. She's sleazy and I know she's hiding something." Bruce answered calmly, taking a sip of a mug of coffee._

"_Yup, your right." Rose's voice echoed in the room and Bruce choked on his coffee. "I'm hiding something…but aren't we all?" She cocks her head fakely, batting her long eyelashes. "Anyways, the only difference of you and me Bruce, is that I didn't choose this secret but you did. All by yourself. I don't think you understand what if feels to have no control over your life." Sadness and anger erupted in her body, her fist clenched and Alfred looks on as if nothing happened._

"_Yah, I don't like you." Bruce commented again and she cracks a bitter cruel smile._

"_Likewise."_

"_I don't like you either." Robin's silence broke and her eyes flickered to him._

"_Look kid, you don't have the right to choose what you think of me." Rose's voice growled with venom. "You're just too sensitive. Become a good superhero like that guy and I might think of you as more than an orphan."_

"_SHUT UP! I'M OLDER AND DON'T CALL ME AN ORPHAN, SINCE YOU'RE JUST LIKE ME!" Robin's voice heaved up and down as his breathe was heavy, anger written all over his face. Rin's face twisted up evilly, ruining her beautiful face._

"_Ha! I'm fucking proud that I'm an orphan!" everyone looks at her instantly, each with a different expression. "Ya see, if you paid me to kill my father, I would, with no charge! Same with mother but unfortunately I barely remember her!" Her eyes showed true craziness and pain. She looks down, her bangs covering her eyes. She lifts her face, with her normal emotionless expression, her eyes dead. She flicks her bangs out of her eyes and turns on her heels. Her hands meet together behind her back, she walks slowly to the door. "I'll be back soon. See you again Alfred. Batty. Dicky." She opens the door and breaks into a run, leaving footprints in the soon, her face far from normal. It was heart-breaking sad, eyebrows scrunched, her fist clenched, teeth gritted, are all signs. Signs of betrayal._

Raven gasped as she looks around, seeing Rose with a blank expression, her eyes dead and colder. "So it's true…."

"I don't have time to lie or try to remember a Robin that no longer exists… like that weak Rose." She walks slowly to Raven, Raven felt herself scared. _Scared. _A very hard thing to do. As their faces inches apart, Rose whispers in Raven's ear, "Don't go telling everyone…but I know you aren't the type to blabber or gossip." Rose begins to walk to the ledge, her back facing the sea, her arms spread out. She slowly falls back and then disappears from view completely, Raven gets up slowly. She dusts her cloak of dust then sees a small speck of black faraway.

"Yah, like anyone would believe me if I did tell them." Raven mutters as she places her hood over her head yet again. She begins to walk away, so many questions weighing on her mind, but one question annoyed her the most. _"I don't have time to lie or try to remember a Robin that no longer exists…like that weak Rose." What did she mean by that weak Rose?_ Soon a shoulder bumping into hers brings her back to reality. Her eyes traced the culprit and her voice filled with venom, "Watch it Beast Boy." His eyes turned big and puppy-like and in return she looked like she was going to barf.

"Don't be like that Rae-" Beast Boy started

"Raven." She interrupted.

"Where's Rose?" He asked, looking around expectantly.

"Not here, just left."

"Man! Me and Cyborg wanted to verse her in video games!" Raven rolled her eyes. "Hey Rae…do you think Rose doesn't like us?" Raven's eyebrows rose a bit. "I mean…she always leaves and we barely see her…" Raven sighs at him, shaking her head a bit.

"You couldn't be more wrong Beast Boy." Before he could say another word, she took refuge in her room and slammed the door in his face. She went to her bed and flopped onto her bed, examining her dark room.

Rose was laying on thin mid-air relaxingly, her eyes in a daze. Her hands meet behind her head, her right leg crossed over her left. "Alfred…I miss you…." She turns on her side and nuzzles together as if she's about to go to sleep. Her wings wrap around her like a blanket, warmth spread through her. _Fake. It's fake warmth. _Her eyes slowly drift to sleep, her old memories playing in front of her like a movie.

"_Come on Rose!" Alfred called from the kitchen, smiling a bit. The memory shifted as another one came forward._

"_Get ready. We are having dinner right now and it's your favorite!" One after the other each memory shows Alfred and his kindness._

"Robin...try to be nice to Rose…if you just trusted her maybe she would be here with us." Cyborg said to Robin, who was standing in front of the glass window.

"I don't….know if I can…"

"It's been a long time since then Robin…everyone got over it…even Beast boy…you should too."

"It's not ONLY because of Terra….it's just…her demeanor and everything about her screams don't trust me and don't get close to me!" Irritation itched him, he couldn't remember the last time he was relaxed.

"….So does Raven's…but that doesn't stop us….Rose and Raven are really similar…just Raven has us."

"…"His fists clench in frustration, "I'll…put her on trial…then I'll decide if I can trust her or not." Robin turns around and walks to his room without another word.

"…Rose is just like us…but more alone…I thought you knew better than that Robin." Cyborg mutters a bit, throwing the game controller on the table, not in the mood to play video games anymore.

Starfire hums to herself, rummaging through a shopping bag. She pulls out a bit shorter than mid-thigh black jean shorts, a tight red tank top with the black letters spelling 'DIE' and under it a black rose design, and a little above the knee beige, worn-out looking sneakers. She giggles to herself, "I hope she will like this, and maybe we will strengthen the bond of friends." She takes out silver accessories and begins to squeal. She flops onto her bed excitedly, "I do wish she will like me…"

Beast Boy looks around his dirty room with a bored expression, he sighs. "This is so boring!" A light bulb lit above his head as he starts digging through one of the big piles of clothes and junk. He throws all the other things but stopped as he came across a silver heart shaped box. His eyes saddened as he sat back on his bed, tracing his fingers over the box. He places it in a clean place and lies on his bed, not in the mood for looking for anything anymore. "Rose…you're not another Terra are you?" His eyes showed deep pain but it hide behind the cheerfulness and goofiness he displayed each day. "If I forget…will the pain go away?"

_AN: OK…I AM SO SORRY! School started like a long time ago and I have tests like every day! Plus I have a flu right now…man life sucks…but I did miss school today and yesterday…so…to make up for it I'll write another chapter by tonight. Forgive me?_


	14. Angela

Robin was pacing back and forth in the game room, hand wrapped around his chin, waiting. Soon the person he was waiting for came, floated gently to the ground. "….Uh…" rubs the back of his neck a bit. "I'm giving you a chance. One chance. You pass the test and I won't bother you again." Rose stared blankly at the Boy Wonder.

"…what's this 'test'?" Rose asked suspiciously, raising an eyebrow.

"Save a person and if that person says that you saved them….then and only then…will I leave you alone and accept you."

A cruel evil smirk spread across Rose's face. "You got it Wonder Boy." A strong gust of wind blinded Robin completely, by the time it was gone he saw a black feather sinking down to the floor. He sees no trace of Rose, he picks up the feather and begins to pluck at it.

A girl around the age of twelve with small unnoticeable headphones in her ears blasting 'The Good Life' by Three Days Grace, was walking behind five people. One male, the other four female. Her brown wavy hair let down, reached below her shoulders. Her piercing dark green eyes traced the five family members backs with coldness and hate. Her black, baggy Three Days Grace t-shirt, only bought from the concert, covered her curvy butt. Black skinny jeans hugged snuggly around her curvy figure, she had a body not fit for her age. She was quite cute with her pink lips and nicely shaped nose, but she was not as perfect as everyone thinks.

"So where do you want to go next girls?" A naturally red tanned man around his early fifties asked, his brown eyes filled with teasingly and immature jokes. His voice was rough but could never go high-pitch, his big hooked nose fit his long face. His thinning black hair spread throughout his head. He had fairly good muscles and was fairly tall but nothing out of the ordinary. He wore jeans and a short sleeved light blue shirt. His grey and black goatee making him look wise and smart, which he was. He was her father.

"Let's go shopping honey!" A short woman around her late forties yelled with her loud yet babyish voice. Her thin blonde stopping a bit above her shoulders. Her light green eyes, which are quite similar to a cats, shone with innocence. Her white face was small and circular, her cheeks painted pink from the sun. Her face did not look like her age. Her pink lips were quite similar to the girl's as they broke into a big smile, showing off her white perfect teeth. The obvious person in contributing to her daughters' beauty. She was her mother.

"Yah! It's so boring." Replied a girl around her mid-twenties as her pinkish lips formed a smile. Her long, a bit wavy, brown hair that reached the bottom of her back. Her brown eyes full of lies and secrets, her nose similar to a bunny's. Her pale white skin shining in the sun did not get burnt easily, her tall figure and neck giving her a sort of beauty. She was the oldest sister.

"I'm hungry. Let's go eat first." Retorted a girl younger than the one before her, around her early twenties. Her face extremely beautiful. Her big green eyes shining light and mischief, her nose wearing a small dot of a nose piercing. Her long wavy dark brown hair that reached a bit below the shoulder. Her stunning face structure fitting her features into an attractive small face. She has a short, petite but curvy figure. Her short sleeved shirt showing images of unicorns, her obsession, with a bit of humor. She was the twin of the small girl apparently. The little girl just couldn't see it. She was the second oldest sister.

"Whatever." A girl around seventeen commented in a bored but angered voice. Her skin color a bit dark but not too dark. Her big blue, mixed with green, eyes showed evilness and selfishness. Her nose and every feature a bit on the big size. A small dark flat mole, or what she calls 'a beauty mark', lay under her left cheek. That was one of many. Her wavy dark brown was tied up in a low ponytail. Her bust a bit too large, making up for her flat butt. Her upper body a bit longer than her legs. Her waist thin and perfect. She the sister right above the little girl.

Irritation. Irritation. Irritation spread throughout the little girl's body as she skimmed through her songs. Hate. Hate. Hate repeated in her head. Her heart and mind at war. She felt trapped, misunderstood. She was perfect at everything she does, she's so smart, she' s so athletic, she's so nice, she's so pretty. Like an Angel. _STOP IT! I'm far from perfect!...Don't expect me to be perfect…to be a doll for you to control…to mend and shape to your desires. Is freedom that you give to me really freedom?_ The girl stopped in her tracks, head down. Betrayal. Betrayal. Betrayal stabbed her heart over and over again.

Rose looked down at the girl and had sadness and pain shaped her eyes. She walks to the girl and touches her shoulder. The girl snaps her head immediately as she felt the pressure on her shoulder, her eyes filled with anger and awareness as she examined Rose. "I'm Rose."

Wariness filled the girl's green eyes as they locked with Rose's ice blue ones. "Angela."

"Wanna be friends?" Both girls had the same thoughts. Their eyes were the same. It was looking in a mirror. Not the shape, size or color. But the feeling, the scars, the betrayal. For that one reason Angela felt a connection and trust for Rose.

"Sure." Her pink lips formed a smile, but the smile wasn't a smile. Not it was far from that. It was a pained call for help.

"I'll help you." hugs Angela in a warm embrace. This isn't fake warmth. "You don't need to pretend in front of me." Her eyes were cold and calm but it should a hint of sadness.

Angela's eyes were filled with sorrow and darkness, they soon filled with held back tears. She clutches Rose closer and tighter, letting tears streak her face. "Thank you…" A buzzing sound erupted in her back pocket. She lets go of Rose slowly and answers the phone with a bitter face, "Hello? Yah I'm fine. I just dropped something and I was looking for it. You guys at the restaurant? Ok I'll be there." She pressed the end button and stuffs her cellphone back in her back pocket. Frustration ceasing her face, teeth gritted as she wipes her face.

"You're a pretty good liar." Rose smiles a bit, a true smile. Angela stops and stares at Rose seriously.

"Got to be in my family. Always watching your back, never let your guard down." Her voice was filled with anger and disgust.

"I know that feeling…but don't you have someone that makes it worthwhile?" Rose asks a bit but stops dead in her tracks at Angela's serious scary expression.

"No. I have no one." Her voice and words shook Rose into an oblivion. "Humans can never keep a secret…they are selfish creatures that only hurt each other." Her fist clench at her sides as she continues, "That's why I trust no one…I just live on my writing…that's the one thing that brings me happiness…true happiness…"

"I know how you feel…but…you shouldn't give up and be like me. Be strong. Release all the bad memories and hurt feelings….and I guarantee you will find someone you will love with all your heart. " Angela's eyes widen in realization. "Let them go Angela."

_The memories play at a fast rate. One was her punching walls, tearing stuff up, distress written all over her face. The next is her looking at her reflection, she punches the mirror, leaving her knuckle red. Another is her hands around her neck, choking herself. Next is her taking scissors and trying to cut herself. Next is her being yelled at and you see a report card with one C on it. Next is her looking at an empty room with sad eyes as a bed and furniture replace the storage stuff. But it was only imaginary as the junk comes back to view. Her being betrayed by a friend around the age of ten, another betrayal not too long ago. The ones she thought understood her best left her. Her favorite 'twin' older sister moved out, both friends betrayed her, her parents expecting too much from her. An oldest sister who has a sharp tongue that cuts at Angela's heart and confidence. A rude and selfish sister that only causes hurt and anger in Angela's mind and body. Yet…why does she love them? When does the numb feeling come in? When does she stop caring about what they think? Never._

"I…can't." Angela mutters with an edge.

"Yes you can."

"No I can't!" She shouts and Rose smiles. She ruffles Angela's hair, surprising her completely. "Eh?"

"No you can't…but you can learn from it…and be stronger and better than you are now…I know you can do it. I'll read one of your books one time when they get famous." Angela's eyes widen, "You can do it, I know you can…just try your hardest and you can accomplish anything…Good luck." Rose's eyes are soft and tender, no pity in her eyes but understanding. Her eyes turn dark as she removes her hand from the brunette slowly. Angela begins to cry, teeth gritted. "Let it out, don't hold back." Angela begins to wail and cry harder. "Goodbye." Angela looks up quickly and only sees a black feather float to her outstretched hand. She grabs the feather and looks around, no one's insight. Angela smiles truthfully and begins to walk toward the restaurant slowly.

Robin and Rose face each other, Robin's face showing surprise and awe while Rose's is mocking and confident. "I helped someone."

"No you didn't" Robin replies a bit slowly.

"Yah, I did." A mocking smirk on her face. "Her names Angela." Robins mouth drops open, "So leave me alone Wonder Boy." She walks away leaving a stunned frozen Robin in the game room. "I'm bored." She's about to fall asleep but a siren interrupts her slumber. She groans as everyone rushes to the game room, but she had a feeling to follow so she did. She found a serious Robin type on the computer, flashing a big screen across the windows, showing an old man in a weird metal light suit. "'s on the rampage again. Let go Teen Titans!" Everyone begins to fly out and transform, but Robin looks at Rose.

"Well, I'll just go back then." She begins to turn around but Robin's voice stops her.

"That includes you too Rose." Robin answers, Rose turns around, a small smile on her face. Robin's a bit flustered but Starfire carries him away not too long after. Rose stretches her wings and begins to fly out above the sea, not as the same person she was before. She was just Rose. But now she's a Teen Titan.

_AN: Ok…Angela…is me basically, everything is the same. Hair color, eye color, everything. Except my name isn't Angela. Everything else is real like memories, family, feelings…yah. And I kept my promise! Woohoo! I'm not a liar! _


	15. Reflected Mirror

Rose and Raven linked arms and gave the finishing blow to . His horror, scarred face appeared as the darkness covering his entire body released him. Robin ties up and takes him away to the police.

"WOOHOO! Let's go eat!" Beast boy yelled, his stomach growling loudly.

"BOOYAH!" Cyborg screamed, his sonic cannon turning back to normal. "Race ya there!" The two idiots race to the pizza joint while Starfire stayed with Robin, a big smile glued to her face.

"Idiots." Raven and Rose said in unison. They look at each other with wide eyes and they both crack a small smile as they walk after their teammates. They sit down at their usual table and start fighting over what type of pizza.

"Tofu pizza!" Beast boy yelled.

"Bacon pizza!" Cyborg retorted.

"Cheese pizza." They look at Rose and the waiter takes her order without another word. "I ordered." They both look dumbstruck at Rose.

"Ok…I have announcement to make…" Robin states seriously, catching everyone's attention immediately. "Rose…is an official Teen Titan." Everyone starts cheering and celebrating, except Raven who just claps. Robin smiles a bit and gives a communicator to Rose, "Truce?"

"….Sure." Rose smiles a bit and she watches as Starfire squirts mustard and ketchup in her mouth, Beast boy and Cyborg fighting over pizza, Robin looking at Starfire with a disgusted, depressed face, trying to explain to her that it's not normal.

"Weird team right?" Raven started, taking a bite out of her pizza.

"Nah, they seem pretty normal to me." Rose answers, they both look at each other and laugh a bit. Beast boy looks at Rose at the corner of his eye and smiles.

Starfire pulled on Rose to get up from the couch with much effort but just couldn't. "Rose…" she whined, "I want to show you something." Rose sighs tiredly and gets up.

"It better be good." Rose grumbles as Starfire basically drags her to her room. Starfire excitedly grabs the shopping bag, holding it out to Rose.

"Friend! I would like for you to take this!" Starfire squeals practically. Rose hesitantly grabs the bag and looks through it. "I do wish you will like it." Rose's eyes turn back to life for a quick second but goes back to normal as fast as it came. She looks at the clothes and accessories with a small smile on her face. "Well?"

"I like it, thanks Star." Rose said as she neatly stuffs the clothes back in the bag. Starfire has big, teary eyes and Rose chokes a bit. "What?"

"You have called me the nickname!" Starfire exclaims, giving Rose a deadly hug. Rose smiles but pushes on Starfire lightly.

"Uh…well I'm kinda tired so I'll be heading out now. Good night." Rose gets up, clutching her bag tightly and securely, leaving a delighted and even more cheerful Starfire. Rose walks out of her room, with a big sweet smile on her face.

"Uh…." Rose looks up, her smile gone, she finds a flustered Beast boy blushing.

"H-hey Beast boy." Rose stuttered, a bit embarrassed that he saw. "Good night." She rushes past him but he grabs her arm tightly but gently.

"Uh…well I was thinking, well if you want that is, that we could into town tomorrow together…alone." His ears even turned red as he just asked her out, his head down, waiting and stressing to see if he would be rejected or not.

"….Sure. I'd like that." Beast boy grins bigly and idiotically, making Rose's heart skip a beat.

"Great! See you tomorrow!" He leaves into his room with a big grin, the one he only showed to Terra when he asked her out. Rose's bangs go over her eyes and she walks back to a bathroom and changes into her outfit. A big smile spread across her face as she examined her perfect outfit. It showed off her perfect figure and made her even more beautiful.

She looks at the accessories and sees normal and ring earrings. Darkness erupts from her hand as a long needle comes out, she slowly but confidently pierces three holes in one ear and one in the other. Her earlobes red, ignoring the pain as she slide a normal earing in the hole in both her earlobes. She slide two rings on the side of her right ear, she looks impressed at her work. She hums a bit as she examines herself in the mirror with a small smile. Her eyes widened as her reflection showed not only her, but _him _too_._

The messy red-haired man scientist guy stood behind her in the mirror, her head swerved to look behind her but there was no one there. She looked back at the mirror with a horror-stricken face as he's still in the mirror. He has a cruel smirk as touches her reflection's shoulder, she whips her head around once more but no one was there. "H-how?" Her voice was filled with fear and hate, her expression dark and scared. His crazy laugh echoed in her head and she winced at his voice.

"Don't tell me you have forgotten about me my dear?" He hisses a bit. Rose shakes her head, along with her whole body shivering.

"W-what do you want?" Rose asked, more strongly than before.

"To make you not forget that I still have full control over you. You see…I've noticed you have become more happy with them….thinking you can trust them…but if they knew what you really are they would be too scared to even look at you!" Each and every word he said pierced her heart painfully. "They don't like you. Who would? You are corrupted trash and will always be in my control!" His crazy laugh erupted from him as Rose fell to her knees, shaking. "_Rose _is taking over you slowly, she has already taken over half of you. It won't be too soon before she takes over you completely, and you will be fully under my command." Tears stream down her face as he continued to speak. "When that day comes, the first you will kill will be Kid Flash and the Teen Titans. They will be the first of many superheroes that you will kill! Then this world will be fully under my control! AHAHAHA!" his face slowly vanishes from the mirror but the laugh still echoes.

Rose pulls on her hair in distress, screaming. She looks at her reflection and looks deep in her eyes, more tears stream down her face. She pulls back her arm and smashes the mirror, blood soaking her right fist. The tears stop as she closes her eyes, but when she opens her eyes. It wasn't her. It was just a doll. Trash. A puppet. A Teen Titan? HA! She wasn't even a hero to begin with, so how can she be a teen titan? She grabs a piece of broken glass and slices across her whole arm, not wincing once. Blood drips at her side and leaves a trail and puddle of red. She rubs her arm on the cracked mirror, leaving blood everywhere. No one can save her. No one loves her. No cares for her. If she's so unneeded, why can't she just die? It would be the best for everyone.


	16. A Perfect Date With A Not So Perfect End

Where was she? Where? Nowhere? Or somewhere? She didn't know. All she knew was that her surroundings were covered in darkness, her conscience slowly slipping from her, replacing with someone else's. Pain erupted throughout her body as someone was taking control of her movements. "Hello." It was a crisp, evil voice that was hers but yet not.

"Get out!" She screamed. She fell to her knees, digging her nails in her arms, distress spreading across her face. "L-leave me alone!" Her voice quivering with fear of losing herself, fear of being taken over. Her uneasiness grew as the other voice, her voice, laughed. So similar to the scientist. Horror widened her eyes as she could not believe what she was hearing.

"You're almost under my control, it won't be too long now. You felt it haven't you. I know you have." She hugs Rose with cold arms, sending goose bumps all over Rose. A cruel unjust smirk grew on _Rose's _face, she looks into Rose's eyes. It was like looking a mirror, a mirror to show your worst nightmare. "I will take over you. And I will kill them."

"Hurry up!" A familiar voice yelled, a soothing, reassuring voice. It brought Rose back to her sense and she stood up eruptively. "I gotta pee!" Beast boy was dancing around, trying to hold his urge to barge in to use the bathroom.

Rose panics as she examines her surroundings. She snaps her fingers and darkness covers the whole room, causing everything to slowly revert back to its original state. She opens the door and Beast boy zooms in and closes the door in less than a second, Rose smiles to herself but both their voices echo in her mind. Both of the unwanted voices. Her smile slowly turned into a thin line of emotionless, slowly reverting and shifting into someone else. She begins to walk to the couch, soon to find it occupied, by none other than Raven.

Raven's concentration didn't waver as Rose laid next to her. "Hey Raven…I need to tell you something…just don't tell the others…" Raven, sensing something serious and wrong about to happen, puts down her book and faces Rose with serious eyes.

"Yes?" Raven was curious of what Rose had wanted to tell her. She turned to the troubled girl, wondering what could eat her up like this.

"…Nothing." Rin turned away and began to walk away, pain written all over her eyes. _I shouldn't bother her….Or should i?_ Her head began to throb as extreme pain ran through her, as her mindset began to mend with someone else's. _No one can help you! You are soon to be captured by me!_ Rose's tired eyes soon turned lifeless, her desperation making her body numb. "I-I'll make a deal with you! I'll give you my body willingly if…you give me until tomorrow after my date. If you don't, I will keep fighting you."

_Rose _seemed intrigued. _Fine, but when I see that the date has ended I will take over your body instantly. _Rose walked to her new room, landing on her bed while hugging a pillow. Tears began to roll from her dead and doll-like eyes, down her cheeks. She closed her eyes and slowly went to sleep, her smiles she finally brought back now had a deadline of less than twenty-four hours. Yet, she still was looking forward to tomorrow.

Rose eyes fluttered open as she felt no presence of _Rose _fighting her. For now, that is. She fixes her clothes and felt herself take in the new outfit. The only new outfit she had since her birth. The only one. She had a mirror hung up on her wall, she looked at her reflection. Her lifeless reflection. She turns from the mirror and walks out, seeing Beast boy already waiting for her. He blushed nervously as he saw Rose. She gave a small smile with no hint of worry. She wanted to enjoy this day. This happy day.

Beast boy looked a bit flustered but they went out together, their hands brushing past each other. They both pull their hands away, blushing red. They watch a movie, disturbing the other people. Rose laughing at Beast boy doing hilarious stuff, intentional or not. They get shushed and they look at each other in surprise and both burst out laughing. As the movie finished they walked out, both still laughing. They walk to eat pizza at the usual place but they take a detour. Rose looks at Beast boy weirdly as they didn't go the same way. The sun was setting, sending the red sky to slowly turn dark. "Beast boy…where are we going?"

All he gave her was a big goofy smile, "A secret." He grabs her hand as they blush, they go through a forest.

"Beast. Boy. Where are we going?" She was flustered as this was definitely not where the pizza place was. She looked at their linked hands and smiled. She wouldn't mind where they go as long as he is with her. They stop and she looks at him, confused.

"Ok, close your eyes." Rose gives him a look. "Trust me! Just close your eyes." She sighs and listens to him and he gives a big goofy grin. He gives her a reassuring squeeze to her hand and leads her to an unknown area. "Ok…open your eyes." She opens her eyes slowly and her eyes widened, her mouth open a bit in surprise. The whole open space had bright lights shining from the trees, and a table with a white table cloth sat in the middle. "So…what do you think?" he asked.

"I…it's perfect." She gives a big happy smile, sending Beast boy to give one back. He pulls out her chair out for her then goes to his own chair. A small glass vase held a single red rose in it. She has a steak infront of her while he has tofu. She looks at him, stunned at her meal. "You didn't have to-"

"I wanted you to eat your favorite." Her eyes filled with sadness yet happiness. He was perfect. For her atleast. He raises his champagne shaped glass filled with coke and she follows suit. They clang against each other, both having smiles on their face. They start to eat, talking and laughing. They look at each other's eyes and stare for a while. Music starts to play and Beast boy has a sideways grin grow on his face. He stands up and extends his hand to Rose. She smiles and grabs his hand, they link themselves together. They dance idiotically as Beast boy leads, twirling her around, not letting her stop laughing. They collapse to the ground and they turn their heads close to each other. "Smiles suit you best." He says, causing warmth to spread through Rose. She blushes and sits up, standing up as her face turned pale. _Not now. Please not now!_ Beast boy stands up, concern over his face. "You ok?"

"Y-ya. Beast boy before anything I have to tell you something! Tonight was perfect and so are you…but from this point on I might not be myself but only because it isn't me! I want you to trust me and know the person from the next point on isn't me and my true feelings!" Desperation and pleading filled her voice and expression as she stared at him.

"Rose?" Beast boy looked at her, confused.

"Promise me you will do as I said!" Rose continued on, making sure he knows that this is important.

"Wha-"

"PROMISE!" She was on the verge of tears as she yelled.

"I don't know exactly what you mean but I promise Rose. I swear I do." Rose hugs him and he hugs her back.

"I love you." She whispers as her eyes grew wide, her grip loosening from Beast boy. She slumped lifelessly in Beast boy's arms. Beast boy's expression was sad and worried.

"Rose? Rose! Wake up!" He shaked her continuously but she didn't wake. Her eyes slowly fluttered open, but it wasn't Rose's eyes. It was _Rose's. _She pushed Beast boy away, a cruel smile forming from her red lips. "Rose?" Darkness consumes her. _This isn't Rose. It couldn't be._

"Bye." She disappears as well with the darkness. Beast boy stood there, shocked.

"….Rose?" He looked around, confused. Hitting himself, to check if this was reality or not. It was. They were just laughing and dancing together a second ago. He remembered Rose's last words before she fainted and felt like he understood what she meant now. He turned into a hummingbird and flew back to the Tower.

_(AN: I AM SO SORRY! I didn't update in a while and you guys probably gave up on me! But don't worry I will update weekly now! Please forgive me!)_


End file.
